Coś więcej niż pochodzenie
by Paranoja96
Summary: A gdyby tak Korra była w wieku Amona? Częściowo kanonicznie. Noatak, po obronie Tarrloka, ucieka od brata i ojca, po czym natrafia na przyjaciółkę, Korrę - nie, dziewczyna nie jest Avatarem. AU
1. Rozdział 1

Kreskówka Avatar: Legenda Korry i jej postaci należą do **Bryana Konietzko** i **Michaela Dante DiMartino. **Ja ich tylko używam... wykorzystuję... męczę...

_A gdyby tak Korra była w wieku Amona? Częściowo kanonicznie. Noatak, po obronie Tarrloka, ucieka od brata i ojca, po czym natrafia na przyjaciółkę, Korrę (nie, dziewczyna nie jest Avatarem)._

**Rozdział 1 - Odejść**

- Noatak! Nie odchodź, proszę! – siedemnastolatek słyszał za sobą głos brata, Tarrloka, ale mimo całej miłości, jaką w jego kierunku odczuwał, nie potrafił się zatrzymać, powrócić. Nienawidził swojego ojca i miał nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej go nie spotka; żal i strach o resztę rodziny zniknął w momencie, kiedy Noatak uświadomił sobie, że Yakone nikogo nie skrzywdzi. Nie posiadał magii, nic, co mogłoby zagrozić Tarrlokowi lub jego matce. – NOATAK!

Tego dnia jego niechęć do magów i ich zdolności zwiększyła się do tego stopnia, że zmienił się nie do poznania. Chciał równości dla wszystkich, jak również zemsty za cierpienia, jakich doświadczył razem z bratem, kiedy obaj stali się narzędziami w rękach mężczyzny owładniętego chorą obsesją zniszczenia Avatara Aanga. I chociaż Noatak sam znał magię wody i magię krwi, poprzysiągł sobie, że wykorzysta te zdolności tylko i wyłącznie do wyrównania świata. A kiedy każdy zazna równowagi… poświęci się, dla dobra całej sprawy.

Nie miał już dla kogo żyć.

Tarrlok postanowił zostać z rodziną; okazał się zbyt słaby. Przecież Yakone nie mógł zranić ich matki! Nie posiadał swoich nadprzyrodzonych zdolności; nie chciałby także zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi – twierdził również, że kocha tę kobietę. Noatak westchnął i przystanął w miejscu, oddychając szybko, głęboko. Trudno mu było pogodzić się ze zdradą brata, ale w końcu pomyślał: „Może tak będzie dla niego lepiej?". Yakone z pewnością rozpaczał po utracie pojętniejszego syna i – jeśli Noatak dobrze go rozumiał – nie zamierzał kontynuować nauczania Tarrloka. Słodki, uroczy synek, bezpieczny przy niczego niepodejrzewającej mamusi. I załamany złoczyńca, bez swoich mocy… bez możliwości zemsty.

Noatak wciąż nie wiedział, jak miałby doprowadzić do równości między magami i nie-magami. Oczywiście, myślał o odebraniu groźnym magom ich mocy, ale nie znał sposobu, w jaki mógłby to zrobić. Avatar przechowywał tajniki tej potęgi i znając życie, nawet jeśli byłby w stanie, nie podzieliłby się nimi z synem Yakone'a. Domyśliłby się, że coś jest z nim nie tak; wyczułby chłód bijący od chłopca na odległość.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i ruszył przed siebie. Powinien zmienić tożsamość, by nikt go nie rozpoznał, ale nie w taki sposób, w jaki zrobił to jego ojciec. Posługiwałby się innym imieniem, założyłby maskę, głosiłby otwarcie swoje poglądy, tak, jak zawsze o tym marzył. Kto wie, być może zebrałby wystarczającą ilość zwolenników, by dokonać wielkiej rewolucji, która zmieniłaby cały świat w coś lepszego i dałaby ludziom równość, ale i brak wojen i napaści ze strony wyróżnionych przez los magów.

- Noatak? – chłopak zatrzymał się i obrócił szybko, zauważając biegnącą ku niemu postać. – Noatak, nie uciekaj! – dziewczęcy głos powoli naprowadzał go na trop niespodziewanego towarzysza. _Korra._ Nie rozumiał: dlaczego za nim poszła? Skąd wiedziała, że odszedł z wioski? Nawet Tarrlok i Yakone nie domyślali się, gdzie on jest, więc… dlaczego ona?

- Biegłam za tobą od dziesięciu minut, mógłbyś czasem słuchać tego, co się wokół ciebie dzieje! – syknęła, po czym pochyliła się i położyła dłonie na kolanach, starając się złapać oddech.

W ubraniu Plemienia Wody, z włosami rozwianymi przez wiatr i czerwonym rumieńcem na całej twarzy, dziewczyna wyglądała przepięknie. I choć normalnie Noatak nie myślał o tym w tak otwarty sposób, tym razem się przed tym nie powstrzymywał. Kiedy odejdzie, prawdopodobnie już nigdy jej nie spotka. Ta myśl ścisnęła mu serce. Czuł się jak w chwili, kiedy Tarrlok dokonał wyboru, decydując się na pozostanie pod opieką matki i szalonego ojca.

- Jak mnie znalazłaś? Z resztą, to nieistotne. Dlaczego nie jesteś w swoim domu? – zapytał, obserwując ją uważnie. Korra prychnęła. Stanęła prosto i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, patrząc spod oka na przyjaciela.

- Nieważne, jak cię znalazłam. Co do kolejnego… Mogłabym zadać ci to samo pytanie – odparła, mrużąc groźnie oczy. – Twój ojciec z pewnością nie jest zadowolony z twojej nieobecności. On i Tarrlok szukają ciebie w innej części plemienia, w kolejnej wiosce. U nas już byli, to oczywiste… podejrzewali, że jesteś u mnie.

Yakone poszukiwał swojego najzdolniejszego syna? Niewątpliwie po to, by go trenować, bo na pewno nie z powodu jakichkolwiek, nawet najmniejszych pozytywnych uczuć.

Prychnął drwiąco.

- Nie wspominaj o moim ojcu. Nigdy więcej. Nie chcę go znać. – Spojrzał w bok, unikając pytającego wzroku dziewczyny. Przymknął powieki; niepotrzebnie o tym wspominał. - Wracaj do domu, Korra. Twoi rodzice także muszą się martwić – powiedział, nie dopuszczając przyjaciółki do głosu.

- Wiedzą, że sobie poradzę, Noatak, z resztą, musiałam za tobą pójść! – zbliżyła się do chłopaka, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Strącił ją szybko, ale Korra była nieugięta; po raz kolejny ścisnęła jego ramię, tym razem nie pozwalając na przerwanie dotyku. – Coś przede mną ukrywasz. – Nawiązała z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Niebieskie oczy Noataka nie posiadały w sobie już nic z dawnego ciepła. - Uciekłeś z domu? – nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego pochylił się w jej kierunku. Jeśli to możliwe, policzki dziewczyny stały się jeszcze ciemniejsze. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Naprawdę nie miał już nic do stracenia, więc wykonanie ruchu w stronę Korry nie kosztowałoby go. – Noatak, odpowiedz! – Korra zniżyła głos. – Stało się coś złego?

- Nic, o czym powinnaś wiedzieć, Korra – odpowiedział cicho. – Musisz iść.

- Nigdzie nie pójdę, dopóki nie powiesz mi prawdy! – stanęła twardo na swoim. – Od pewnego czasu zachowujesz się dziwnie, często znikasz, a teraz jeszcze uciekasz z domu! Jeśli chcesz, żebym wróciła do siebie, to musisz pójść ze mną i wyjaśnić mi wszystko. Potem rób jak uważasz.

- Nie. – Zimny głos przyjaciela przeraził ją. – Nie. Niczego się nie dowiesz. Tak będzie lepiej.

- Dla mnie, czy dla ciebie? – oddychała szybko, powstrzymując złość.

- Dla nas obojga – rzekł. – I nie próbuj pytać o nic Tarrloka. Nie chcę, by cierpiał.

- Więc powiedz mi o tym sam! Martwię się o ciebie. – Potarła dłonią oczy, jak gdyby chciała coś ukryć. Noatak zauważył ten ruch. _Czyżby zamierzała płakać? _Złagodniał, nadając swojej postawie i głosowi cieplejszy odcień. Gdzieś pod lewą piersią, w sercu, poczuł ukłucie żalu. _Nie zasłużyła na moją wrogość._

- Tylko, jeśli obiecasz mi, że to, co powiem, zostanie między nami. – Zdecydował się, że dla świętego spokoju wyjaśni Korze wszystko to, co razem z ojcem i bratem ukrywali przed całym światem. Liczył się z tym, że go znienawidzi, i słusznie, ale być może „tak będzie lepiej". Wyglądała na zdesperowaną; poszłaby za nim, gdyby nie powiedział choć części prawdy. – Jeśli po tym, co usłyszysz, znienawidzisz mnie, także obowiązuje cię tajemnica.

- Będę milczeć! – dziwiła się zachowaniu Noataka, mimo to przytaknęła. Potrafiła dochować tajemnicy. Chłopak obawiał się, że to, co wyzna, zmieni jej tok myślenia w stosunku do jego osoby i rodziny, najprawdopodobniej na gorsze. Nie powinien zaczynać tematu. Powinien odejść, kiedy tylko miał ku temu okazję.

- Jaką mam pewność, że nikomu nic nie powiesz, że mnie nie zdradzisz? – wyszeptał, chwytając ją dłonią za podbródek. – Odpowiedz mi, _Korra_. – Przejechał kciukiem po jej policzku. Zadrżała, rozchylając lekko wargi. Oczy dziewczyny błyszczały, wysyłając przyjacielowi mnóstwo dziwnych sygnałów, ogrom niepowstrzymywanych niczym uczuć. Nie do końca to rozumiał. Sam był cichy, bezuczuciowy, wszystko chował głęboko w sobie i prawie nigdy nie pokazywał. Rzadko miał chęć, by to zrobić.

Tak jak teraz.

- Nie jestem głupia. Domyślam się, że chcesz odejść. Ja… chcę iść z tobą, Noatak. Wtedy, cokolwiek mi powiesz, zostanie tylko między nami i… nigdy cię nie znienawidzę! Nie potrafię! Nie potrafiłabym! – pisnęła. I nagle wykonała najmniej spodziewany ruch, coś, czego nigdy nie odważyła się zrobić. Owinęła ramiona wokół szyi przyjaciela i przytuliła się do niego mocno, wtulając głowę w jego umięśniony tors. Znieruchomiał. Normalnie odepchnąłby ją i skarcił za takie zachowanie… ale nie uczynił tego. Stracił zbyt wiele; nie chciał przerwać przyjemnego uścisku tak szybko.

I ona najwyraźniej nie czuła się tak, jakby miała coś do stracenia. Pozwoliła uczuciom przejąć nad sobą kontrolę, nie panowała nad tym, co robi.

- Nie chcesz ze mną iść, Korra, zaufaj mi.

Nadal szukał możliwości wyperswadowania Korze wszelkich pytań i nakłonienia jej do odwrotu, jednak ona była wytrwała. Zazwyczaj, kiedy się na coś upierała, ewentualny delikwent przegrywał.

Tak jak teraz. A Noatak naprawdę nie miał ochoty demonstrować swoich umiejętności na towarzyszce. Nie miał ochoty ponownie się nimi posługiwać.

- Ty nic nie rozumiesz! – spojrzała mu w oczy i z determinacją wypowiedziała dwa słowa, które już długi czas ciążyły jej na duszy. – Kocham cię! Jak mogłabym nie chcieć z tobą iść? Jak mogłabym cię znienawidzić? Nie potrafię! Cokolwiek zrobisz, zawsze będę z tobą, służąc radą, pomocą, czegokolwiek byś wymagał! Nie wiem, czy ty czujesz to samo… - pochyliła głowę, ukrywając rozczarowanie widoczne na twarzy. – Ale to nic nie zmienia. Jestem tu dla ciebie.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Nie sądził, że ta dziewczyna odczuwa ku niemu coś tak silnego, szczególnie po tym, jak traktowali się w ostatnim czasie – praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiali. On zamykał się w sobie, planując i marząc o lepszym świecie bez magii, a ona nie rozumiała, co się z nim dzieje. Próbowała rozmawiać, oczywiście, jeśli nie z nim samym, to z rodziną Noataka, ale Yakone zawsze gwałtownie ucinał temat, Tarrlok bał się i uciekał, a matka nie znała przyczyn złego samopoczucia swojego starszego syna. Odchodziła z kwitkiem, za każdym razem obserwowana przez zauroczonego nią chłopaka.

Gdyby znała gorzką prawdę, cień i przekleństwo wiszące nad tą rodziną… z pewnością nie przyznałaby się do miłości.

Ale skoro już to zrobiła…

- Stań z boku i przytul się do mnie tak, byśmy mogli iść – polecił, przeklinając się za swoją decyzję. – Wyjaśnię ci wszystko. Teraz jesteśmy na odludziu, ale nikt nie może nas usłyszeć, dlatego będę szeptał, gdy wrócimy do twojej wioski. Słuchaj mnie uważnie, nie możesz przegapić żadnego słowa. I jeśli nagle mnie znienawidzisz, wytrzymaj do końca, mimo że będzie to dla ciebie trudne.

- Kiedy ja nie…

- Po prostu to zrób! – syknął nieprzyjemnie.

Spełniła niepewnie polecenie Noataka. Zadrżała, kiedy ręka chłopaka owinęła się wokół jej talii. Wyczuł to niemal od razu. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zauważając, że nie tylko on jest podatny na takie wpływy.

Ruszyli, zostawiając głębokie ślady w grubej warstwie puchu.

- Najpierw odpowiedz mi na trzy pytania. – Skinęła głową. - Jak mnie znalazłaś? Jak znalazłaś ojca i Tarrloka? Jak wiele widziałaś?

- Nie wiem – odparła, wpatrując się w opadające płatki śniegu. – Zdaje się, że w jakiś sposób mogę cię wyczuć… kiedy jesteś blisko, moje serce trawi ogień. Nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić… po prostu… odnalazłam trop. Szłam za nim, byłam blisko, a potem nagle… zacząłeś się oddalać w zastraszającym tempie, czułam to i nie wiedziałam, co robić! Pobiegłam. Musiałam ukrywać się za skałami i śniegiem, by Tarrlok i twój ojciec mnie nie zauważyli… I w końcu cię dogoniłam.

Wyjaśniła mu wszystko. Dobrze robił, nie zamartwiając się na zapas domniemanymi informacjami posiadanymi przez Korrę. Interesowało go jeszcze jedno…

- I nadal czujesz ten _ogień_? – zapytał, unosząc brwi ku górze.

- Tak – rzuciła, w dalszym ciągu nie patrząc mu w oczy.

- Dlaczego jesteś tak szczera? – poruszyła się niespokojnie.

- Dlaczego mam coś ukrywać? Ty robisz to przez cały czas, co nie oznacza, że będę taka sama.

Słyszał wyraźnie niezadowolenie w głosie Korry; nie umiał powstrzymać uśmiechu wkradającego się na jego twarz. Była słodka, gdy się złościła. Niesamowicie.

- Czy wiesz coś o magii krwi? – nie odpowiedziała od razu, jak gdyby potrzebowała czasu na dokładne przemyślenie pytania. Kiedy podniosła głowę, mag wody zobaczył szok w jej krystalicznie niebieskich oczach.

- Sztuka zaklinania krwi w ciałach żywych organizmów; dzięki temu można kontrolować je jak marionetki. – Wyrecytowała. Wypowiadała się tak neutralnie, jakby nie rozumiała, jakie zło ta zdolność powodowała na świecie. Potrzebowała kogoś, kto by jej to wyjaśnił; i na całe szczęście ten ktoś znajdował się tuż obok. Jeśli chciała z nim odejść, powinna rozumieć zagrożenia. Jeśli go kochała, powinna wiedzieć, że kocha… _potwora_. Bo na pewno tak by go nazwała po usłyszeniu całej historii. – Mistrzyni Katara i… niejaki Yakone z Republic City… władają tymi… żywiołami. Słyszałam, że tylko podczas pełni księżyca mogą to robić. Nie wiem nic więcej.

- Początkowo było tak, że tej magii używano tylko podczas pełni księżyca, ale z czasem umiejętności magów wody wzrosły i… jeden człowiek, Yakone – niemal wypluł to imię – nauczył się kontrolować tę magię poza fazami księżyca. Mógł robić to w każdej chwili, bez zawahania. Dlatego właśnie stracił swoje umiejętności, Avatar Aang mu je odebrał. Magia krwi jest nielegalna w Republic City, ponieważ powoduje ogromny ból i cierpienie, a także odbiera ofierze zdolność samodzielnego poruszania się. Prowadzi do szybkiej śmierci. Wystarczy zacisnąć rękę i serce eksploduje… - potrząsnął głową, odpędzając od siebie nieprzyjemne myśli. – Ten, kto używa magii krwi zbyt często, staje się szaleńcem.

W tym momencie twarz Korry wyrażała przede wszystkim wielkie przerażenie. Szła przed siebie, jakby nie odczuwała smagającego wiatru i zimnego śniegu; drżała mocno, ale nie z powodu pogody, a tego, co usłyszała. Zamknęła oczy, by powstrzymać gromadzące się w nich łzy. Przysunęła się bliżej towarzysza, licząc na pocieszenie z jego strony.

Nie otrzymała go. _To jeszcze nic, Korra._

- Gdy Yakone stracił wszystko, przeszedł operację. Zmienił swój wygląd, imię i osobowość, po czym wyruszył na Biegun Północny.

- Biegun Północny? – pisnęła i zatrzymała się w miejscu. Noatak, niewzruszony, pociągnął ją za sobą, nie pozwalając na postój. - To znaczy, że on jest tutaj? – powiedziała, ściszając swój głos niemal do szeptu.

- Gorzej. – Chłopak zmrużył oczy. – Założył rodzinę.

- Jeśli założył rodzinę, to nie może być tak zły, jak kiedyś, w końcu poniósł zasłużoną karę… - rzekła, marszcząc brwi. – Skąd o tym wszystkim wiesz, Noatak?

Tym razem pozwolił na to, by przestali iść. Westchnął i sięgnął dłonią ku twarzy Korry, odgarniając z niej zbłąkany kosmyk włosów. Prawdopodobnie po raz ostatni pozwoliła mu się dotknąć. Serce młodego maga ponownie ścisnęło się z żalu.

Nie zmienił zdania w ostatniej sekundzie. Zbliżył głowę do ucha dziewczyny, mrucząc:

- Jestem jego synem.

Oczekiwał innej reakcji. Sądził, że Korra rzuci się na niego, zacznie wyzywać od kłamców, przerazi się, aż w końcu ucieknie; tak się nie stało. Zamiast tego zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i już przymierzała się do ciosu w brzuch chłopaka, kiedy Noatak chwycił ją za nadgarstek. Wpatrywali się w siebie uważnie, czekając, kto pierwszy zacznie mówić. Nie wytrzymała.

- Oszalałeś? Mam osądzać cię na podstawie tego, z jakiej rodziny pochodzisz? Przecież to chore, tak nie można robić!

- Powinnaś to zrobić – puścił jej rękę i zmrużył oczy, przygotowując się na kolejną reakcję przyjaciółki – bo mimo że Yakone stracił magię, nadal umiał jej nauczać. Ja i Tarrlok jesteśmy magami wody. Kiedy się o tym dowiedział; kiedy podrośliśmy, zdecydował, że nas wytrenuje. Perfekcyjne narzędzia zemsty, lalki pociągane za sznurki. Kukły bez własnego zdania. To próbował z nas zrobić. I… w pewnym sensie mu się udało. Wiesz, o czym mówię, prawda? Chciał zakorzenić w nas nienawiść do Avatara. Chciał, byśmy zabili Aanga tym, czego… Drużyna Avatara… tak bardzo usiłowała zakazać i wprowadzić w zapomnienie. Magią krwi. – Zerknął na Korrę. Przysiągłby, że zaczęła unikać jego wzroku. Milczała. Dlaczego? - Jego plan był idealny. Do czasu. Tarrlok nie słuchał się. Nie pozwalał sobą pomiatać. Ale nie postawił się ojcu całkowicie. Ja, mogłoby się wydawać, wypełniałem polecenia bez mrugnięcia okiem. I tak było…

- Wtedy zacząłeś się zmieniać – szepnęła, otwierając szeroko oczy. – Wtedy stałeś się tak chłodny i niedostępny! – położyła dłonie na jego policzkach. - Ten potwór cię zmienił! Cały czas was krzywdził!

- Mogłem się przeciwstawić, tak, jak Tarrlok – zdjął jej dłonie ze swojej twarzy – ale zdawałoby się, że jestem za słaby. – Zerknął w bok. – Planowałem w milczeniu. Samotnie. Jak byłoby, gdyby wszyscy byli sobie równi? Bez magii na świecie? – zacisnął ręce, nie zważając na to, że sprawia towarzyszce ból. – Znienawidziłem magię, magów. Marzę, by zniknęła z tego świata. O ile prościej byłoby bez tej nadnaturalnej zdolności…

- Nienawidzisz magów? – roześmiała się ironicznie i wyrwała z uścisku chłopaka. – Powiedz mi jeszcze, że nienawidzisz siebie, Tarrloka i mnie.

- Nie będę kłamał! – odpowiedział wzburzony. Nie hamował się zbyt mocno, ponieważ nadal znajdowali się kilkanaście metrów dalej od wioski Korry. – Ty i Tarrlok to jedyna rodzina, jaka mi pozostała. I… chyba jesteście jedynymi ludźmi, którzy nie tworzą zła. Ale jeszcze nie skończyłem, Korra. – Skinęła głową, pozwalając mu kontynuować. – Teraz najgorsze. Dzisiejszej nocy nasz ojciec… kazał nam używać magii krwi na sobie.

- Nie! – zakrzyknęła, przykładając drżącą dłoń do bladych ust. – Nie… - odsunęła się o krok do tyłu. – Ten potwór…

- Nie sprzeciwiłem się – kontynuował niewzruszony, przerywając przyjaciółce – a Tarrlok cierpiał. Wściekłem się, mogłem niemal czuć jego ból. Kiedy Yakone kazał mu użyć magii krwi na mnie, postawił się. Nie zrobił tego. Ojciec chciał go skrzywdzić. Nie pozwoliłem mu. To była moja okazja. Uratowałem brata. Nie odszedł ze mną. Nazwałem go tchórzem.

- To ty jesteś tchórzem! – tym razem jej nie powstrzymywał. Pozwolił, by okładała go pięściami po klatce piersiowej, krzycząc to, co długo w sobie skrywała. To była chwila przebudzenia Korry, jakby dopiero zrozumiała cały sens opowieści. – Mogłeś pierwszy to zrobić! Jesteś starszy! Silniejszy, niż Tarrlok! Mogłeś powstrzymać ojca wcześniej! Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? Uważałeś, że magia krwi jest czymś dobrym? CHCIAŁEŚ BYĆ _JEGO_ MARIONETKĄ?

- Nigdy nie uważałem tej magii za dobrą! Nie twierdzę, że to, co zrobiłem, było _dobre_! Nie potrafiłem się przeciwstawić, ale frustracja narastała! – odskoczył do tyłu, unikając ciosów rozżalonej Korry. Spojrzała na niego z bólem, łzy już od dłuższego czasu spływały po jej twarzy. – Pokonałem _go_ dzisiaj. Jestem pewien, że teraz, gdy mnie nie znajdzie, przestanie trenować Tarrloka. Jest bezpieczny, moja matka jest bezpieczna. Teraz jestem w stanie zacząć nowe życie, Korra, z dala od znajomych. Będę głosił swoje poglądy odnośnie magii. Równość jest potrzebna na tym świecie coraz bardziej.

- Dlatego twierdziłeś, że cię znienawidzę… - upadła na kolana, szlochając cicho. – Jestem zła, bo dopiero teraz powiedziałeś mi prawdę… - położyła dłonie w śnieg, radując się z zimnego orzeźwienia, jakie dał jej ten ruch. Zamknęła oczy. Ramiona dziewczyny drżały mocno.

Nagle podniosła głowę. – DLACZEGO DOPIERO TERAZ?

- Bo miałaś nigdy się nie dowiedzieć – odparł, kucając przed nią powoli. – Nie zasłużyłaś na ten ból. Słusznie się złościsz. Odejdę, Korra. Więcej mnie nie zobaczysz. Nikomu nie mów o tym, co ci powiedziałem. Znienawidziłaś mnie, ale nie rań mojej rodziny…

- Znienawidziłam cię? – mruknęła cicho. – Och, Noatak, to… to nie jest twoja wina! Gdyby nie… Yakone… wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej! Wcześniej musiałeś go kochać, nawet, jeśli teraz jest inaczej… to dlatego! Ale dzisiaj pokazałeś, że dbasz o brata bardziej… och, Noatak, nie zasługujesz na nienawiść! Potrzebujesz kogoś, kto ci pomoże dokonać prawidłowych wyborów!

Po tym wszystkim, co wyznał, wciąż go kochała? Przecież to niemożliwe, każdy człowiek przy zdrowych zmysłach już dawno przekląłby go i pozostawił w śnieżycy, każąc radzić sobie samemu z pogodą, głodem i pragnieniem. I mimo że w głębi serca cieszył się z tego, że dziewczyna go nie znienawidziła, wolałby, by odeszła, rozzłoszczona do granic możliwości.

Naprawdę się w niej zakochał, choć jeszcze nie do końca pojmował znaczenie tej wiadomości. Nieważne, że uczucia kumulowały się w nim już wiele tygodni i wiedział dokładnie, co odczuwa.

- Pomogę ci – wyszeptała, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach. Kiedy widział łzy na jej twarzy, miał ochotę ją pocieszyć. Nie był pewny… jak. – Pójdę z tobą. _Pomogę ci_. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy mnie kochasz, czy nie. Potrzebujesz mnie w innym celu.

- Nie! Nie możesz! – czy powinien przyznać się, że ją kocha? Niewątpliwie wtedy zdecydowałaby się zostawić go w spokoju, wierząc, że to coś zmienia. – Wracaj do domu, Korra. Już niedaleko. Nie mogę tu być.

- Nie – syknęła twardo. – Pójdziesz tam ze mną.

Nie zaprzeczył, wstając ze śniegu i pomagając to samo zrobić przyjaciółce. Szli obok siebie, ramię w ramię, licząc na jak najszybsze dotarcie do wioski, w której mieszkała Korra. Nie odzywali się więcej. Oboje myśleli nad tym, co wydarzyło się zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej.

Noatak czuł, że musi odejść. Teraz, zaraz. Bez postoju w wiosce. Westchnął, pocierając dłonią zmęczone oczy.

Stanęli przed domem Korry. Odwróciła się, patrząc smutno na towarzysza. Pochylił głowę, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

- Żegnaj, Korra. – Zawahała się przed wejściem do namiotu, słysząc jego głos.

- To nie koniec, Noatak – odpowiedziała, znikając w wejściu do mieszkania.

Rozejrzał się uważnie wokół. Nikt go nie widział, dobrze. Wybiegł z wioski w szybkim tempie i wrócił na obrany wcześniej kurs, mając świadomość opóźnienia. Musiał oddalić się tam, gdzie Yakone i Tarrlok nigdy by nie poszli. Kilometry od sąsiadujących ze sobą wiosek, daleko, na kraniec bieguna, aż w końcu do miasta równości i spokoju – do Republic City.

Niespełna dziesięć minut później ponownie usłyszał swoje imię. Jak to się stało, że nie zauważył biegnącej za nim osoby? Zatrzymał się i odwrócił gwałtownie.

- Korra! – zakrzyknął, kiedy przyjaciółka wpadła mu w ramiona. – Nie rozumiem, twoi rodzice… ty…

- Wiedzą, że idę – powiedziała, owijając ręce wokół jego szyi. – Wiedzą po części, dlaczego. Nie zostawię cię, nie mogę. Pomogę ci. Zawsze.

A potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, przycisnęła swoje wargi do ust Noataka.

Ogień. To jedno słowo opisywało moment zderzenia się ze sobą ich ciał. Z każdą sekundą pogłębiali pocałunek, cały czas walcząc o dominację nad drugą osobą. Chłopak nie pozwolił na długą bitwę – przejął inicjatywę, obejmując ją mocno w pasie. Korra wplotła dłonie w jego włosy, jęcząc miękko. To było dla nich zupełnie nowe i całkowicie niespodziewane doznanie.

Ale… to niczego nie zmieniało. Noatak zamierzał zrealizować swoje plany; nawet uczucia do Korry mu w tym nie przeszkodzą. Ale pocałunek wyjaśnił jedną kwestię – wciąż miał kogoś, dla kogo mógł żyć i urzeczywistniać marzenia. Najbardziej kochającą i współczującą osobę na świecie, jedynego maga zasługującego na posiadanie swoich zdolności – Korrę. Bo co z nimi robiła? Wykorzystywała do roztopienia bryłki lodu czy śniegu, ewentualnie do rozgrzania wody. Nie walczyła, nie chciała walczyć w taki sposób.

Koniec jego życia na Biegunie Północnym wyglądał inaczej, niż się tego spodziewał. Nie odchodził sam, a z osobą, do której coś czuł i która zawsze go wspierała. Pozostawił brata i matkę pod opieką ojca, złoczyńcy, Yakone'a i wiedział, że będzie za nimi tęsknił, ale najwyraźniej tak to miało się potoczyć. Przemyślał wszystkie „za" i „przeciw" wystarczająco, by nie bać się o ich życie.

Zmrużył oczy. Jego towarzyszka okazała się potężniejsza od Tarrloka; ale w głębi serca usprawiedliwiał swojego brata wiekiem i przywiązaniem do rodziny. Noatak także kochał ich matkę, jednak postawione cele, misja i nienawiść do ojca nie pozwoliły mu na zmianę decyzji.

Zbyt późno zdobył się na szczerą rozmowę z przyjaciółką.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz tego żałować – mruknął, spoglądając kątem oka na krajobraz. – Śnieżyca jest coraz silniejsza, musimy iść.

Pochylił głowę, pozwalając samotnej łzie spłynąć po policzku i zniknąć we włosach przytulonej do niego Korry. Westchnął, po raz trzeci tego dnia myśląc: „Tak będzie lepiej".


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział drugi – Pomoc**

Nastał ranek. Śnieżyca przez całą drogę nie dawała żadnej możliwości przyspieszenia podróży, mimo to młodzi brnęli odważnie przed siebie, usiłując zapomnieć o niesprzyjającej pogodzie. Noatak co jakiś czas spoglądał na idącą obok dziewczynę, upewniając się, że nic jej nie jest. Nie interesował się sobą, bo wiedział, że przetrwa te warunki – trening ojca zdołał go na to przygotować. Oczywiście, jeszcze na początku wyprawy miał zamiar pomóc Korze w jakikolwiek, nawet najmniejszy sposób, ale ona chciała udowodnić sobie, że jest wystarczająco silna by wspomóc Noataka, dlatego nie przyjęła zaoferowanej przez niego pomocy. Westchnął, całą siłą woli powstrzymując się przed użyciem magii wody. Poprzysiągł sobie, że użyje tej zdolności tylko i wyłącznie do wyrównania wszystkich ludzi. Nie zamierzał zmieniać tego postanowienia z powodu _pogody_. Nie-magowie jakoś sobie radzili, pokonując niekiedy dużo większe odległości, niż on i Korra teraz. Momentalnie poczuł złość na siebie, magów i otrzymane odgórnie umiejętności. Jak równowaga miała zaistnieć między wszystkimi narodami, kiedy niektórzy na wstępie zostawali wyróżnieni, a część z nich nie umiała poprawnie wykorzystywać tego, co dostali od duchów? Żałosne, perfidne i… dziwne. Inni ludzie z pewnością zastanawialiby się, dlaczego ktoś, kto posiada magię, tak bardzo jej nienawidzi i chociaż sam korzystał z niej w niewłaściwych celach – nieważne, że głównym tego sprawcą był ojciec, Yakone – teraz chce zmienić świat i wyeliminować nierówności między mieszkańcami Ziemi. Co by odpowiedział? Że wewnętrzne cierpienie, jak również cierpienie brata skłoniło go do wyciągnięcia odpowiednich wniosków – że to właśnie magia jest przyczyną wszystkich złych rzeczy, jakie przydarzają się ludziom.

- O czym myślisz? – przebudził się z zamyślenia, słysząc cichy, zachrypnięty głos przyjaciółki. Patrzyła na niego z tak ogromnym ciepłem w oczach, że aż nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- O równości – odparł.

- Nie żartowałeś, twierdząc, że nienawidzisz magii – szepnęła, masując dłonią obolały kark – i wcale ci się nie dziwię, przeżyłeś piekło, ale… przecież bez magii będzie działo się dokładnie to samo. Ludzie nadal mogą korzystać z wody, ognia, ziemi i powietrza. Nie tak, jak magowie, niemniej jednak potrafią to robić i wątpię, by zaprzestali, bo wyróżnieni przez los utracą swoje zdolności.

- Być może masz rację – skinął głową – ale o wiele łatwiej jest powstrzymać kogoś, kto nie zaatakuje cię od tyłu kawałkiem głazu; nie spróbuje udusić, stojąc kilka metrów dalej; nie utopi w wodzie, chroniąc samego siebie; nie spali cię samym dotykiem. Nie mówię już o magii krwi, bo tej jest oprzeć się najtrudniej. – Zmienił temat, zauważając strach na twarzy towarzyszki. – Co powiedziałaś swoim rodzicom przed odejściem? Nie zatrzymywali cię, mam rację?

- Nie – zerknęła w bok, unikając wzroku Noataka. – Powiedziałam im, że muszę iść… i pomóc przyjacielowi. Że stracił wszystko i boję się, że zrobi coś głupiego.

- Głupiego? – zdziwił się. – Nie sądzę.

- Puścili mnie – kontynuowała, nie zważając na wtrącenie towarzysza – bo stwierdzili, że jestem już prawie dorosła i nie mogą mnie zatrzymać. Prosili tylko, bym od czasu do czasu się odezwała… Nie wiem, czy dotrzymam słowa. – Założyła ręce na piersi i wzdrygnęła się. Zaczęła masować ramiona, by nieco je ocieplić. – W końcu sama nie wiem, gdzie idę.

- Ufasz mi? – zapytał ostrożnie, chwytając Korrę za rękę. Znieruchomiała, by potem opuścić ręce wzdłuż ciała i zacisnąć dłoń na dłoni chłopaka.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Przecież wiesz.

- Więc nic ci się nie stanie. Obiecuję. – Uśmiechnęła się. I nagle jakby wstąpiły w nią nowe siły: zamknęła oczy, odetchnęła głęboko i przyspieszyła, dorównując kroku niezmordowanemu Noatakowi.

Cały czas szli przed siebie, rozglądając się z uwagą w poszukiwaniu ewentualnych opcji noclegu czy możliwości wyżywienia. W śnieżycy trudno było znaleźć jakiekolwiek zwierzę zdatne do upolowania, jak również miejsce, w którym można by rozpalić ogień i upiec mięso. Liczyli na to, że w końcu natrafią na jakąś opuszczoną chatkę albo ludzi skłonnych przyjąć niezapowiedzianych, zziębniętych i przemęczonych podróżnych.

Korra, chociaż na moment zyskała niesamowite pokłady sił, kilkanaście minut później zwolniła, z trudnością napełniając płuca życiodajnym tlenem. Worki pod jej oczami nieznacznie się zwiększyły i poszarzały, dając potencjalnemu obserwatorowi wiadomość o tym, że dziewczyna ma za sobą nieprzespaną noc. Żołądek Korry niespodziewanie zawarczał. Na blade policzki młodej czarodziejki wstąpiły ciemne rumieńce.

- Przepraszam – mruknęła, powstrzymując łzawienie oczu.

- To nie twoja wina – rzekł. – I tak jesteś bardzo silna. Chodź, pomogę ci. – Przyciągnął ją do siebie mocno. Przytuliła się do niego niepewnie. Zdrętwiał, dopiero po kilku sekundach odwzajemniając uścisk. - Niedaleko znajdują się jacyś ludzie, może będziesz miała chwilę, by odpocząć.

- Skąd wiesz, że ktoś tu mieszka?

- To podświadome, niestety. – Westchnął. – Wiem, że muszę znaleźć kogoś, kto ci pomoże i… wyczuwam krew przepływającą przez żyły i serca ludzi. Dlatego wiem, że ktoś jest w pobliżu. Dwie osoby w wieku moich rodziców i jedna młodsza, choć starsza od nas; jej serce jest nieznacznie słabsze, stąd to wiem. – Uprzedził kolejne pytanie towarzyszki. – Muszę nauczyć się kontrolować moją podświadomość...

- Ale… przecież widzisz, że w jakiś sposób ta magia… pomaga… - wychrypiała.

- Wolałbym, by nie pomagała – syknął – bo czuję się od niej uzależniony. Jakby poza tymi zdolnościami nie było nic innego. A to nieprawda. I bez tego odnaleźlibyśmy tych ludzi.

- Masz rację. – Wolną dłonią odgarnęła grzywkę z twarzy. – Zapewne ją masz. Ja… nie wiem, jak to jest. Prawie nie używam tej magii.

- Więc jesteś najszczęśliwszą osobą na tej planecie.

Zazdrościł jej wszystkiego. Nie tylko spokoju i opanowania, ale także niewielkiej wiedzy o szkodliwości magii. Żyła w błogiej nieświadomości aż do tego dnia. A teraz, znając obawy i problemy Noataka, nie odwróciła się od niego, wręcz przeciwnie – odeszła razem z nim, chcąc pomóc mu w wędrówce. Zaczynał rozumieć swoje uczucia względem niej z coraz większą dokładnością. Jednym z powodów ich powstania był właśnie charakter Korry; głównie niezaprzeczalna naiwność dziewczyny odnośnie magii. Nie korzystała z niej, a nawet jeśli, to tylko do mało znaczących celów – złe wydarzenia rozgrywały się poza nią, gdzieś w tle, wyrwane z jej życia całkowicie. Ona – nieco naiwna, ale odważna; gadatliwa, czasem głośna, nie dająca o sobie zapomnieć; uczuciowa. On – przesadnie uświadomiony, cichy, małomówny, ukrywający uczucia głęboko w sobie. Idealnie dobrani, potrzebujący siebie nawzajem.

- Nie mam siły – przyznała, usilnie starając się iść do przodu. – Przepraszam, Noatak. – Łzy popłynęły po policzkach dziewczyny. – Wszystko tak… boli. Nie wiem, jak ty wytrzymujesz.

- Treningi – odparł sucho. – I nie przepraszaj. To nie twoja wina.

- Moja! – pisnęła. – Sama wybrałam sobie ten los.

- Trudno się nie zgodzić. – Skinął głową, odgarniając włosy z czoła. – Ale to nadal nie twoja wina. Poniosę cię.

- Nie! Ty też z pewnością jesteś… Zgłupiałeś? Puść mnie! – wrzasnęła, a gardło zapłonęło jej żywym ogniem. Zamilkła, pozwalając chłopakowi wziąć ją na ręce. – Poradziłabym sobie – powiedziała cicho zachrypniętym głosem.

- Wątpię. – Założyła mu ręce na szyję, chowając głowę w zagięciu jego szyi.

- Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się i zamknęła oczy. – Powiedz mi, jeśli poczujesz się zmęczony. Zdążę odpocząć.

- Nawet nie żartuj w ten sposób, Korra. – Zmrużył oczy. – Oczywiście, że nic ci nie powiem.

- Ale…

- Żadnego ale! – uciął ostro temat, patrząc uważnie na drogę przed sobą.

Krew pulsująca w żyłach ludzi stawała się coraz bardziej wyczuwalna. Noatak był niemal stuprocentowo pewien, że dzieli ich zaledwie kilka metrów od poznania nowych ludzi; kto wie, może przyjaźnie nastawionych względem podróżnych. Uśmiechnął się lekko, dostrzegając spokój na twarzy leżącej w jego ramionach dziewczyny. Jej szybki, płytki oddech unormował się, a uścisk rąk na szyi chłopaka zelżał.

- Śpij dobrze, Korra. – Pochylił się i pocałował ją w czoło, licząc na to, że nie przebudzi towarzyszki tym czułym gestem.

Nie minęło kilka minut, nim usłyszał głosy dobiegające z dużego, białego, jednopiętrowego budynku. Oczywiście, ten widok nie zdziwił młodego maga aż tak bardzo; ojciec opowiadał przecież o nowinkach technicznych dostępnych w mieście równości, a obecność nowoczesnej technologii utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że nie pozostało wiele drogi do Republic City.

Ruszył w jego stronę z zadziwiającą szybkością, oczekując choćby najmniejszej pomocy. Nie liczył się on, tylko Korra; niczym nie zasłużyła sobie na to, co przeżywała, podróżując razem z nim.

Zapukał mocno w drewniane drzwi, uważając, by nie upuścić młodej czarodziejki.

- Witaj, chłopcze. – Podniósł głowę, by zobaczyć przed sobą starszą kobietę o nienaturalnie białych włosach sięgających uszu i niebieskich, prawie fiołkowych oczach. Była od niego niższa o pół głowy. – Dobry Boże! – zakrzyknęła, przepuszczając Noataka w drzwiach. – Co stało się tej dziewczynie?

- Jest przemęczona – odparł, nie siląc się na powitanie. – Potrzebuje odpoczynku.

- Dobrze trafiliście. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się smutno i podeszła do najbliższych drzwi; otworzyła je, wskazując chłopakowi łóżko, na którym mógłby położyć Korrę. – Zostaw ją tutaj i powiedz mi, co się stało, że zabrnęliście w te strony. Niewielu ludzi się tu pojawia, szczególnie o tej porze roku. W między czasie przygotuję wam ciepły posiłek, wierzę, że jesteście głodni.

- To bardzo miłe z pani strony, dziękuję. – Pozdrowił ją lekkim ukłonem, oddając tym samym należny kobiecie szacunek. – A historia… nie wiem, czy mogę powiedzieć. To skomplikowane.

Pogłaskał Korrę po policzku, po czym ruszył za nieznajomą, zastanawiając się nad swoim położeniem. Sam powoli zaczął odczuwać zmęczenie i głód i gdyby mógł, nie opuściłby tamtego małego pokoju, ale nie sądził, by to była dobra decyzja. Teraz miał czas zaskarbić sobie zaufanie obecnych tu ludzi, zostać na jakiś czas w tym miejscu, a później, z planem i większym zaangażowaniem niż wcześniej, udać się do Republic City.

Kiedy weszli do kuchni, Noataka powitał zapach pieczeni świeżo zdjętej z paleniska. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, unosząc brwi ku górze; błękitne ściany ozdobione były różnego rodzaju kwiatami, niespotykanymi na Biegunie Północnym; środek sali zajmował ośmioosobowy stół i krzesła wykonane z jakiegoś ciemnobrązowego potężnego drzewa, a przy ścianach znajdowały się szafki zastawione różnego rodzaju talerzami, garnkami i sztućcami, idealnie ułożonymi obok siebie. Nieco dalej usytuowano duże palenisko, na które aktualnie starsza kobieta próbowała przenieść duży, wypełniony jakąś cieczą garnek. Chłopaka coś tknęło, gdy to zobaczył. Niegdyś często pomagał swojej matce w domowych czynnościach… nie zważając na nic podszedł do nieznajomej i z zadziwiającą łatwością chwycił garnek z jej rąk, ustawiając go ostrożnie na palenisku.

- Nie musiałeś tego robić, ale dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko, ocierając dłonią z czoła strużki potu. – I przepraszam. Zazwyczaj robi to mój mąż. Niedługo tu przybędą, on i córka.

- Tak jak sądziłem – mruknął niesłyszalnie. – To była przyjemność, proszę pani. Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc choć w taki sposób. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie raz zdołam się pani odwdzięczyć za to… wszystko. Korra wreszcie może odpocząć.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby! – machnęła ręką, po czym podeszła do stołu i usiadła przy nim, zachęcając gestem Noataka do zrobienia tego samego. – Tak jak mówiłam, niewielu ludzi zapuszcza się w te strony, chyba, że udają się prosto do Republic City. Czy wy też tam idziecie?

- Tak. – Skinął głową, zajmując miejsce obok kobiety.

- To dziwne – stwierdziła, podpierając głowę dłonią. – Nie ma z wami dorosłych, nie posiadacie bagaży ani możliwości dowozu. Mówiłeś, że wasza historia jest skomplikowana, ale znajomość jej to jedyne, czego oczekuję. Czuję, że coś jest nie tak i pragnę wam pomóc.

Dlaczego ta kobieta tak bardzo przypominała mu jego matkę? Może dlatego, że chociaż nie znała ludzi, którzy niemal wtargnęli pod jej dach, chciała im z jakiegoś irracjonalnego powodu pomóc. Przeczuwała, że wydarzyło się coś złego i mimo że nieco nachalnie, próbowała poznać prawdę.

- To bardzo… skomplikowane – powtórzył, przymykając zmęczone powieki. Na ostatnią chwilę starał się wymyślić najgłupszą opowieść, byle tylko nie musieć mówić prawdy. – Nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć… - nabrał powietrza do płuc - szukamy lepszego życia. Nasi rodzice… moi rodzice… zginęli w zamieci, jaka rozpętała się niecały miesiąc temu. – _Dobry plan, Noatak. Gratuluję._ Pomyślał, policzkując się mentalnie. – Korra mieszkała z nami niemal od zawsze. Nie wiemy, co spotkało jej rodzinę… - otarł z oczu łzy wycieńczenia, co nieznajoma musiała odebrać również jako efekt wyznawanych „wspomnień". – Do tej pory jakoś sobie radziliśmy, ale teraz... warunki są coraz trudniejsze, nie ma tam dla nas miejsca. Musieliśmy odejść. Nie mieliśmy wyjścia.

- To przykre – wyszeptała, kładąc chłopakowi dłoń na ramieniu. O dziwo, nie strząsnął jej, nie wysyczał czegoś ponurego, co odstraszyłoby nieznajomą na dobre. Pozwolił na ten czuły dotyk. Naprawdę przypominała mu matkę. – Twoja towarzyszka ma na imię Korra, a ty?

- Noatak – odparł. – Mogę wiedzieć, jak pani się nazywa?

- Rin. Miło cię poznać, Noatak. – Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. – Naprawdę mi przykro z powodu tego, co wam się przydarzyło i… jeśli chcecie… możecie zostać tu tak długo, jak tego potrzebujecie.

- Ale… jak na to zareagują pani bliscy? Nie sądzę, by to było dobre rozwiązanie, pani Rin. – Pokręcił głową, jednocześnie poklaskując sobie w głowie za umiejętności aktorskie. Kobieta z pewnością dotrzyma słowa.

Zbyt mocno przypominała jego matkę.

- Uwierz mi, nie będą mieli nic przeciwko.

Nagle cały dom wypełnił się czyimś radosnym śmiechem i głośną rozmową. Noatak zacisnął dłonie w pięści i pochylił głowę, by ukryć swoją złość przed Rin. Białowłosa również się wściekła; wstała od stołu i wyszła na korytarz, uciszając męża i córkę słowami:

- Uspokójcie się, mamy gości!

- Jakich gości? – dopytywał się dźwięczny, dziewczęcy głos. – Czy to jakiś chłopiec?

- Przestań, Hana. – Rin skarciła córkę. – Chłopiec i dziewczyna. To nie czas na głupie podrywy. Te dzieci potrzebują opieki, ich rodzice nie żyją. Dziewczyna śpi, więc bądźcie cicho i chodźcie do kuchni, właśnie kończą się gotować kluski.

- Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć, kochanie – westchnął mężczyzna, ruszając za żoną i córką do kuchni. – Ale zdaje się, że powinniśmy pomóc.

Kiedy wszyscy przekroczyli próg kuchni, Noatak momentalnie podniósł się z krzesła i skłonił lekko przed nieznajomymi.

- To Noatak. – Rin przedstawiła chłopaka. – Noatak, to Hana, moja córka – dziewczyna odziedziczyła kolor włosów i oczu po matce, odróżniał je jedynie wiek, wzrost (Hana była wyższa, prawie równa wzrostem Noatakowi) i długość włosów, które córce sięgały do pasa – i mój mąż, Daiki. – Krótko obcięty, czarnowłosy mężczyzna o niebieskich oczach odwzajemnił ukłon. – Dziewczynę, Korrę, poznacie później, gdy się przebudzi i zje zasłużony posiłek. A teraz siadajcie, przygotuję wam talerze.

- Chętnie pomogę. – Noatak zgłosił się.

- Nie musisz, jesteś gościem!

- Muszę, pani Rin.

Tak, z pewnością zaskarbił sobie zaufanie dwójki z członków rodziny; Rin usłyszała historię i zdecydowała się pomóc, a Hana nie spuszczała z niego wzroku, rumieniąc się mocno za każdym razem, kiedy na nią spoglądał. Nie podobało mu się jej zachowanie, ale znoszenie go to jedyna dostępna droga.

On i Korra potrzebowali wypoczynku i jedzenia. Musiał to rozegrać jak najlepiej. Poza tym… Rin naprawdę przypominała mu matkę.

* * *

Po skończonym posiłku został zasypany gradem pytań przez pozostałych członków rodziny. Odpowiadał krótko, mówił niewiele, by nie zniszczyć dobrze rozpoczętej gry. Korra nic nie wiedziała i również dlatego starał się tworzyć jak najmniej nowości.

- Nie wypytujcie go o wszystko, z pewnością ciężko mu się o tym mówi! – Rin zatrzymała dochodzenie Hany i męża, a Noatak spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością. – Na pewno chcesz odpocząć. W pokoju, w którym zostawiłeś Korrę, są dwa łóżka. Chcesz być z nią, czy powinnam przydzielić ci oddzielne pomieszczenie?

- Byłbym wdzięczny, jeśli mógłbym z nią zostać. Muszę wiedzieć, czy wszystko z nią w porządku.

- Hana, oprowadzisz gościa po domu i zaprowadzisz do największego pokoju gościnnego?

- Nie musisz pytać, mamo! – dziewczyna podeszła do chłopaka i pociągnęła go za rękę w kierunku korytarza. Zmrużył oczy i wyrwał się z uścisku Hany, nie dbając o to, czy ją urazi. Spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem i szepnęła: - Przepraszam. Wskażę ci łazienkę i zaprowadzę do twojej towarzyszki.

- Mam nadzieję – odparł sucho.

Niewiele obchodziło go oglądanie domu; chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy Korze i upewnić się, że spokojne wypoczywa.

Gdy wreszcie weszli do dużego pokoju, podszedł szybko do łóżka czarodziejki i uklęknął obok, chwytając ją za rękę.

- Noatak – mruknęła przez sen.

- Jest taka piękna. – Usłyszał przy drzwiach niepewny głos Hany. Uśmiechnął się czule i odgarnął kosmyk włosów z czoła Korry.

- Tak. Jest piękna – przyznał, zerkając kątem oka na zaskoczoną córkę Rin.

- To twoja siostra?

- Nie.

- Dziewczyna?

Nie odpowiedział, marszcząc brwi. Bo czym ta dziewczyna na to zasłużyła? To, że była choć trochę starsza, wcale jej nie usprawiedliwiało, wręcz przeciwnie; wskazywało, że powinna zachowywać się dojrzalej.

- Ja… lepiej już pójdę. Śpijcie dobrze. – Zamknięcie drzwi zasygnalizowało chłopakowi, że Hana wreszcie odeszła.

Odetchnął z ulgą.

- Mamy miejsce na jakiś czas, Korra. – Pogłaskał ją po policzku. – Stąd już niedaleko do naszego celu. Republic City jest blisko.

* * *

_ - Zginiesz za odebranie mi syna, głupia dziewczyno!_

_ - Nawet do niej nie podchodź, ojcze._

_ - Znowu ty…? Przeciwko mnie…? PRZECIWKO WŁASNEMU STWORZYCIELOWI?_

_ - Zamknij się! Jeśli ją tkniesz, to ty zginiesz, nie ona. Matka i Tarrlok poradzą sobie bez ciebie. Mąż? Ojciec? Ty? Nie zasługujesz na te tytuły, bo nigdy nie byłeś taką osobą, która mogłaby je nosić. Od początku pragnąłeś zemsty; a matka cię kocha!_

_ - Ty…_

_ - Żyjesz, bo znam cię na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie skrzywdzisz nikogo więcej. Beze mnie cała zemsta się nie odbędzie, Tarrlok wyjdzie na ludzi. Żal mi jedynie matki. Nic nie wie._

_ - I dopilnuję, żeby się nie dowiedziała._

_ - To chyba jedyne, co zrobisz dobrze, _ojcze_. Żegnaj._

Noatak przebudził się ze snu. Za oknami zapadł zmrok, co oznaczało, że wszyscy domownicy powinni być od jakiegoś czasu pogrążeni w głębokim śnie. Korra nadal odpoczywała; sińce prawie zniknęły spod jej oczu, a skóra odzyskała swoją barwę.

Usiadł na łóżku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Dlaczego przyśnił mu się ojciec usiłujący zaatakować Korrę? Czy to ostrzeżenie? A może podświadomie tak dużo myślał o rodzinie, że umysł zobrazował mu to koszmarem? Nie wiedział.

- Jesteś ze mną bezpieczna, Korra – przekonywał sam siebie.

Śnieżyca ponownie się rozszalała.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział trzeci – Zazdrość**

Okres gwałtownych śnieżyc wreszcie się zakończył.

Noatak wczesnym świtem był już na nogach. Nigdy nie potrzebował wiele snu i zmęczenie długą wędrówką wcale tego nie zmieniło. Za to podczas pobudki poczuł się inaczej – milej, _bezpieczniej_. Jakby wszelkie nieszczęścia wcześniejszych dni odeszły w niepamięć, ba! Jakby nigdy się nie wydarzyły…

Chciał, by tak było. W jego głowie pojawiało się mnóstwo obrazów związanych z matką i Tarrlokiem. Sorano zawsze podtrzymywała synów na duchu, chociaż nie wiedziała, co naprawdę się działo, gdy chodzili razem z Yakonem na kilkudniowe wyprawy. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że ojciec oszczędził jej tego bólu, z drugiej żałował, że przed odejściem samodzielnie nie wyznał matce całej prawdy.

Tęsknił za nimi ogromnie – za swoim bratem najmocniej – ale wiedział, że czasu nie cofnie. Nigdy tam nie wróci. Pewnie już do końca życia nie spotka nikogo ze swojej rodziny…

Od teraz jego rodziną była Korra. I musiał się z tym pogodzić.

Podczas porannych porządków sumiennie pomagał pani Rin; jednocześnie unikał rozmów z Haną, która przez cały czas mówiła, jak to jej przykro i prosiła o wybaczenie za swoje haniebne zachowanie. Nie obchodziła go, dlatego ze stoickim spokojem odpowiadał: „Nie mam ci nic za złe", ale to jakby nie starczyło. Od dłuższej pogawędki uratował go ojciec dziewczyny, wołający córkę w jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym celu. Noatak, tak jak ku Rin, poczuł w jego kierunku dziwną sympatię. Jeszcze bardziej go polubił, gdy ten powrócił i odciągając chłopaka na bok śmiał się, że zna Hanę i postara się przekonać ją, by zbyt często nie wchodziła mu w drogę.

Przez ten cały czas nikt nie pytał, na jak długo Noatak i Korra zdecydowali się pozostać. Zupełnie tak, jakby naprawdę nie mieli nic przeciwko dłuższemu pobytowi niezapowiedzianych i nieznanych im wcześniej gości. Dziwne, bardzo dziwne, ale jednocześnie bardzo pomocne.

Przed godziną jedenastą wrócił do pokoju gościnnego. Z dodatkową wiedzą, jakoby Rin, Daiki i Hana nie byli magami. Nie zaskoczyło go to wielce, ale wyjaśniało, dlaczego niektóre z ich pytań okazały się _ogromnie_ _prywatne_.

Korra obudziła się w południe. Wypoczęta i szczęśliwa, wciąż nie miała pojęcia, że znajduje się nie w swoim domu, a w miejscu oddalonym od niego o dziesiątki kilometrów. Radosny uśmiech zaigrał na jej ustach, kiedy przeciągnęła się mocno na miękkim łóżku. Zamrugała powiekami, nie odczuwając chęci wstawania, ale wszystko zmieniło się, gdy dostrzegła, że ktoś kuca przy łóżku i trzyma ją za rękę. Znała ten dotyk jak żaden inny, więc zdziwiła się i zawstydziła jednocześnie.

— Noatak! – otworzyła szeroko oczy i z niepokojem rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Było duże, ale skromnie urządzone: jego środek zajmował mały stolik na niskich nóżkach; ściany miały jasny, kremowy odcień, a przy jednej z nich stała dwudrzwiowa brązowa szafa. – Gdzie… gdzie my jesteśmy? – zapytała, patrząc uważnie na poważną twarz chłopaka.

— Zdaje się, że w naszym nowym – zawahał się – domu.

Dopiero gdy to powiedział, przypomniała sobie całą sytuację; na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia.

— Ale… jak? – szepnęła. – Zasnęłam i… w ogóle… nie wiem, co się działo!

— To proste. – Chłopak poruszył się niespokojnie. – Przyszedłem do tego domu i poprosiłem o pomoc. Otrzymaliśmy ją. Opowiedziałem domownikom _naszą_ historię i…

— Co takiego? – krzyknęła. – Powiedziałeś im to wszy… - nie dokończyła. Noatak podniósł się i położył dłoń na ustach Korry, powstrzymując ją od krzyku. Spojrzał na nią ostro, sygnalizując, że to nie najlepszy czas i miejsce, by dyskutować o wydarzeniach sprzed kilkunastu godzin. Kiedy uspokoiła się i skinęła głową, młody mag wody odsunął się od niej i ponowił wypowiedź:

— Nie powiedziałem im prawdy – syknął – a przynajmniej nie _całej_ prawdy. – Ściszył głos do szeptu. – Wierzą, że jesteśmy sierotami, a ty mieszkałaś ze mną od wielu lat. Myślą, że moi rodzice zginęli w śnieżycy miesiąc temu; o twoich nic nie mówiłem, prócz tego, że najprawdopodobniej nie żyją.

— Co oznacza, że kłamstwo się zaczyna – spuściła głowę w dół – ale sama się na to zdecydowałam. Myślę, że… tak będzie lepiej, niż gdyby wiedzieli to _wszystko_… - nagle jej żołądek odezwał się głośno. Zarumieniła się mocno, ściskając w wolnej dłoni koc. Noatak roześmiał się.

— Za chwilę przyjdzie Hana, więc będziesz mogła się odświeżyć i zjeść śniadanie.

— Kim jest _Hana_? – zapytała szybko, unosząc brwi do góry. Nie podobał jej się sposób, w jaki chłopak wypowiedział to imię.

— Córka naszych gospodarzy – odparł, nie do końca pojmując zachowanie przyjaciółki. – Zdaje się, że już idzie…

Nie mylił się. Kilka sekund później rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

* * *

Kiedy Korra wyszła z łazienki i mruknęła kilka cierpkich pochwał odnośnie domu, wszyscy udali się do kuchni i nie wychodzili z niej przez długi czas. Tylko raz mąż Rin udał się na zewnątrz, by odśnieżyć drużkę prowadzącą do zamarzniętego jeziora.

— Cieszę się, że już między nami wszystko w porządku, Noatak. Naprawdę nie chciałam cię zdenerwować tymi pytaniami i… wszystkim… - Hana kontynuowała ich rozmowę. Wyglądała dość smutno, co dawało chłopakowi informacje, że jej przeprosiny były szczere.

— Nie ma problemu, Hano. – Uśmiechnął się, by dodać wiarygodności swojej odpowiedzi. Przyszło mu to z trudem; córka Rin nawet, jeśli nie robiła tego celowo, wciąż wpatrywała się w niego maślanym wzrokiem. – Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. A może i ja zareagowałem nieco zbyt przesadnie… po prostu nie rób tego więcej.

— Postaram się! Pójdę teraz porozmawiać z Korrą, nie wydaje się zbyt zadowolona, choć w sumie się nie dziwię, tyle się w waszym życiu wydarzyło… - i odeszła, poruszając się w nieco prowokujący sposób. Zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową. _Głupia dziewczyna, musi nauczyć się kontroli nad swoimi reakcjami. _Westchnął, poszukując wzrokiem przyjaciółki.

Noatak obserwował Korrę od samego rana, więc zdołał zauważyć niepokojące zmiany w sposobie bycia dziewczyny; odkąd wyszła z gościnnego pokoju, ani razu się nie rozluźniła – zachowywała się oschle, jakby rodzina, u której aktualnie przebywali, wcale nie przypadła jej do gustu. Była cicha, nieco markotna, unikała odpowiedzi na pytania, a jedyne, co robiła perfekcyjnie, to mówienie „proszę" i „dziękuję" w kierunku opiekuńczej Rin. Szokowało go to, gdyż młoda czarodziejka nigdy nie postępowała w taki sposób – zawsze wypowiadała wiele, niekiedy _zbyt_ wiele i starała się zachowywać tak, by pozostawić po sobie dobre wrażenie.

A już szczególnie zdziwił się, gdy Korra zaczęła z uwagą przyglądać się Hanie. Nie spuszczała z niej wzroku nawet na sekundę, co raz mrużąc groźnie oczy. Gdy córka Rin usiłowała rozmawiać, czarodziejka próbowała udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, jednak nie wychodziło jej to i w niektórych momentach wręcz odstraszała od siebie biedną dziewczynę.

— Synu, czy mógłbyś mi pomóc? – przestał rozmyślać, kiedy Daiki podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Muszę odgarnąć trochę śniegu z przejścia i przydałaby mi się druga para rąk do pracy.

— Myślałam, że już to zrobiłeś, Daiki! – rzekła Rin, mieszając wielką łychą w garze pełnym wody i skór upolowanych zwierząt. Odetchnęła i spojrzała w kierunku córki i Korry, kręcąc z politowaniem głową. – Hina, chodź do pomocy!

— Tak, mamo – odparła białowłosa i niechętnie podniosła się z krzesła, idąc w kierunku paleniska. Korra odetchnęła z ulgą, ale nie przestała nią patrzeć; wręcz przeciwnie, jej wzrok z nagła stał się ostry, pełen złości.

— Zrobiłem, ale został jeszcze kawałek – powiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna. – Pójdziesz ze mną, Noatak?

— To gość, daj mu trochę swobody!

— Z przyjemnością, proszę pana. – Noatak udał, że nie usłyszał wypowiedzi Rin, podążając szybko za jej mężem.

Żaden z nich nie odezwał się, dopóki nie znaleźli się kilka metrów od domu.

— Z pewnością domyśliłeś się, że chcę tylko z tobą porozmawiać, prawda? – młody mag wody skinął głową. – Dobrze. A domyśliłeś się, o czym chcę rozmawiać?

— O Hanie? – zgadywał.

— Blisko, ale nie do końca. Chodziło mi o twoją przyjaciółkę.

Chłopak z wrażenia aż przystanął w miejscu. Dlaczego ten mężczyzna chciał rozmawiać o kimś, kogo praktycznie nie znał, z _kimś_, kogo praktycznie nie znał?

— Coś nie tak? – spytał, marszcząc brwi. Daiki zachichotał i pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Chodzi o jej reakcje na moją córkę. Od dłuższego czasu nie przestaje na nią patrzeć, a zaczęła to robić w kuchni, kiedy rozmawiałeś z Haną.

— Nie do końca rozumiem, co ma pan na myśli.

— Korra straciła rodziców, gdy była bardzo mała, prawda? Przyjaźnicie się niemal od zawsze i prócz ciebie nie ma nikogo? – mąż Rin zadawał dziwne pytania, na które powinien znać odpowiedź, mimo to Noatak skinął głową.

— Właściwie… - przerwał, nie chcąc popełnić gafy. – Tak, tak sądzę…

— Czasem, gdy taka kobieta tuż po przebudzeniu widzi bliską sobie osobę rozmawiającą w najlepsze z kimś innym, kogo nie zna, czuje się… zraniona, może nieco zdradzona.

I zrozumiał. W końcu pojął, dlaczego Korra zachowywała się w tak zaskakujący sposób. Obserwowała Hanę, ponieważ podejrzewała, że ta dziewczyna się nim interesuje! Była o niego _zazdrosna_! Oczywiście, jego ego momentalnie wzrosło; poczuł się mile połechtany tym, że wcześniejsze wyznanie towarzyszki miało swoje poparcie, choćby i takie. Interesowało go tylko jedno. Czy naprawdę sądziła, że Noatak mógłby wpaść w ramiona pierwszej napotkanej dziewczyny, kiedy miał przy sobie kogoś tak wspaniałego, czułego i troskliwego, jak Korra? Powiedziała, że mu ufa – czyżby nie robiła tego _całkowicie_?

— Powiedziała, że mi ufa. Kłamała?

— Zapewne ufa, kobiety tak mają. Pamiętam moją Rin za młodu, nie chciała dopuścić do mnie żadnej dziewczyny! – Daiki roześmiał się wesoło. – Ale warto będzie porozmawiać. Spróbuj do niej dotrzeć, Noatak.

— Spróbuję. I… dziękuję, panie Daiki – pozdrowił go ukłonem – choć nadal nie wiem, dlaczego pan ze mną o tym rozmawia. Znamy się zaledwie dwa dni.

— Nie będę zaprzeczał. Lubię cię, Noatak. Słyszałem twoją historię i uważam, że takie ekscesy nie powinny mieć w twoim życiu miejsca. – Mężczyzna poklepał go po ramieniu.

— Ekscesy? Nie, myślę, że to po prostu nieporozumienie – westchnął przeciągle – a one zdarzają się bez względu na stan ludzkiej historii.

Ten mężczyzna był naprawdę pomocny – jak ojciec, którego Noatakowi zawsze brakowało.

* * *

Korra nie przepadała za Haną. I nie chodziło już o idealny wygląd dziewczyny i to, że Noatak z taką łatwością z nią rozmawiał, bo to umiała znosić z największą perfekcją. Nie, młoda czarodziejka obawiała się czegoś zupełnie innego – że po odejściu z wioski, od rodziców i wszelkich znajomych, straci także tego, dla którego tak mocno się poświęciła. Chłopak nigdy nie zachowywał się w taki sposób, więc starała się zapomnieć o całej sprawie, ale urocza Hana mocno to uniemożliwiała. Kiedy tylko go widziała, uśmiechała się szeroko i podbiegała do niego, rozprawiając o czymś żywo. On natomiast nie wyglądał na zniesmaczonego tym; również się uśmiechał, odpowiadając na zadawane pytania.

— Korra, czy możemy porozmawiać? – córka Rin dogoniła dziewczynę na korytarzu, uśmiechając się do niej pogodnie.

Pragnęła odpowiedzieć „nie". Z całego serca. Wiedziała jednak, że takie zachowanie może zniweczyć cały trud włożony przez Noataka w przekonanie tej rodziny do siebie…

— Tak – odparła sucho. Hana chwyciła ją pod rękę i pociągnęła kawałek dalej. – Możesz mnie puścić?

— Tak, ja… przepraszam. Ja tylko… - białowłosa odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała poważnie na towarzyszkę. – Z jakiegoś powodu mnie nie lubisz. Widzę, jak na mnie patrzysz.

— Wydaje ci się – powiedziała, myśląc przy tym „Czy to aż tak widać?".

— Nie jestem głupia. Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego tak mnie nie cierpisz. Zamieniłyśmy ze sobą zaledwie kilka zdań! – Hana podparła się pod boki.

— Kiedy ja naprawdę… - Korra zawstydziła się. Po raz pierwszy w życiu miała taki problem i przy okazji wielką potrzebę wykrzyczenia go. Z trudnością się hamowała, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i przygryzając wargę.

— Nie kłam, Korra. Nie chcę, żebyś mnie nienawidziła. Po prostu powiedz, o co chodzi…

Nie wytrzymała.

— Wiesz, dlaczego tak bardzo cię nie lubię? – zapytała głośno. – Bo jesteś idealna! – wskazała palcem zaskoczoną dziewczynę. - Masz przy sobie dosłownie _wszystko_! Bogactwo, dom, kochających rodziców! Jesteś piękna, potrafisz rozmawiać z Noatakiem w taki naturalny sposób! – głos zaczął jej się łamać. – A ja… jestem tutaj, na waszej łasce, z ostatnią osobą, której w jakikolwiek sposób na mnie zależy, a ty… a ty chcesz mi go odebrać.

— Korra, nigdy nie zrobiłabym ci czegoś takiego!

— Nie oszukuj mnie! Widziałam, jak na niego patrzysz, jak się przy nim zachowujesz!

— To nie jest celowe! – wrzasnęła Hana, przerywając tym samym głośną wymianę zdań. – Przyznaję, Noatak mi się podoba, ale gdy zobaczyłam, jak o ciebie dba, postanowiłam zostawić go w spokoju! Jakkolwiek bym się nie zachowywała, nie robię tego specjalnie, to po prostu moja osobowość! Przepraszam za to, ale taka jest prawda! - odetchnęła głęboko, ściszając głos niemal do szeptu. – I wcale nie rozmawiam z Noatakiem w naturalny sposób. Początkowo nie chciał mnie znać… dzisiaj go przepraszałam za to, że wczoraj przesadzałam z pytaniami i… w ogóle...

I nagle Korra poczuła się okropnie. Od razu uwierzyła w zapewnienia dziewczyny, ba! Wybaczyła jej te wszystkie nieświadomie popełnione czyny. Nie umiała się długo złościć, a już szczególnie po tak emocjonujących wyznaniach. Omal się nie rozpłakała, zrobiło jej się niesamowicie wstyd.

— Przepraszam – mruknęła, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. – Nigdy nie byłam w takiej sytuacji i ja nie wiem… przepraszam…

Niespodziewanie Hana przytuliła do siebie dziewczynę, szepcząc jej do ucha uspokajające słowa.

— Cii… wszystko jest w porządku, nie mam ci nic za złe… - gładziła dłonią włosy Korry. – Na twoim miejscu pewnie zachowywałabym się podobnie… cii, nie płacz… - łzy popłynęły po twarzy czarodziejki.

— Hana, co tam się dzieje? – na korytarzu rozległ się zdenerwowany głos Rin.

— Zupełnie nic, mamo! – odkrzyknęła Hana, uśmiechając się lekko do towarzyszki i ocierając dłonią łzy z jej zaczerwienionych policzków. – Uspokój się i chodźmy do wszystkich. Jeśli nie do końca mi wierzysz, porozmawiaj z Noatakiem. Powie ci wszystko. Uwielbia cię.

— Słucham? – Korra zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to możliwe. Wspomnienie pocałunku nagle pojawiło się w jej umyśle i musiała mocno potrząsnąć głową, by je z niego wyrzucić. _Nie powiedział, że to odwzajemnia… nie powiedział nic… _Zmarkotniała. – Niemożliwe. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

— Być może, ale Noatak przyznał mi rację, kiedy powiedziałam, że jesteś piękna i zaprzeczył, jakoby był twoim bratem. – Córka Rin szturchnęła ją lekko. – Ja tu widzę romans.

— Powiedziałaś, że jestem piękna? – czarodziejka znieruchomiała. Miała ochotę uderzyć się dłonią w twarz. Zrobiła awanturę bez większego powodu, kiedy nieznajoma dziewczyna okazała się tak miła i przyjazna… - Nieważne. W takim razie masz omamy, bo żadnego romansu nie ma.

— Akurat – prychnęła Hana. – W to nie uwierzę. – Ruszyła do przodu, Korra powoli kroczyła obok niej. – Zero wyznań, uścisków, pocałunków? Nic?

— Muszę na to odpowiadać? – zapytała niepewnie, splatając ze sobą dłonie i kręcąc kciukami młynki. Rumieniec pogłębił się do tego stopnia, że wyglądała, jakby wróciła z jakiejś _ciężkiej_ _pracy_.

— Nie, ale domyślam się, że coś się wydarzyło i chcecie o tym zapomnieć. Albo jeszcze nie zdążyliście o tym porozmawiać. Nie naciskam. – Hana uniosła ręce w obronnym geście. – Chodźmy już tam do nich.

* * *

_To dziwne, _pomyślał Noatak, kiedy ujrzał Korrę i Hanę rozmawiające o czymś w najlepsze. Białowłosa opowiadała o czymś z ożywieniem, natomiast młoda czarodziejka słuchała, co chwila kiwając głową. Jej policzki pokrywał ciemny, niemożliwy do ukrycia rumieniec. _Coś się zmieniło_, zauważył, marszcząc czoło. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, idąc w kierunku dziewczyn. Taki obrót spraw zdecydowanie ułatwiał zrealizowanie tego małego planu, który zdołał obmyślić w drodze. Lepiej, by wszystko działo się bezproblemowo.

— Korra, widzę, że zapoznałaś się już z Haną! – niespodziewanie objął ją w pasie, dziwiąc tym nie tylko samą zainteresowaną, ale także córkę Rin. W oczach Hany błysnęło niezadowolenie, ale zaraz potem pojawiła się w nich dziwna radość. Musiał zachichotać.

— Tak, jest… bardzo miła – stwierdziła Korra, jąkając się przy tym lekko.

Noatak zacisnął dłoń. Oddziaływał na nią w jeszcze większy sposób, niż wcześniej przypuszczał. Och, gdyby tylko wiedziała, jaki ona miała na niego wpływ… z pewnością już nigdy nie byłaby zazdrosna.

— Chciałbym zamienić z tobą słówko – mruknął. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko. – Skierował te słowa do Hany, która z zadowoleniem skinęła głową.

— Wyjaśnijcie sobie to… wszystko. – Zachichotała i odbiegła, odprowadzona morderczym wzrokiem Korry.

— O co jej chodzi? – zapytał, pochylając się w kierunku towarzyszki.

— Nic takiego – odparła, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Coś się stało?

— Oprócz tego, że byłaś o mnie zazdrosna? Hmm. – Złapał ją za rękę i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Nic a nic.

— Ja wcale nie… - próbowała zaprzeczyć, ale pewność siebie widoczna na twarzy Noataka skutecznie to uniemożliwiła. – Naprawdę jestem aż tak oczywista?

— Na szczęście. – Odsunął się od niej o krok i schował ręce za plecami.

— Taaak. – Wywróciła oczami. – Z pewnością. – Ściszyła głos. – Jak długo tu zostaniemy? – zmiana tematu udała się, bo młody mag wody momentalnie spoważniał.

— Nie wiem. Kilka dni – odrzekł. – Wypoczniemy i musimy iść.

— Tak przypuszczałam. – Spuściła głowę, by ukryć smutek goszczący w jej oczach. – A jeśli nie uda nam się tam zaaklimatyzować? Jeśli wszystko… wszystko… - pociągnęła nosem, powstrzymując szloch.

Noatak nie mógł na to bezczynnie patrzeć. Przytulił do siebie dziewczynę, szepcząc jej do ucha:

— Oczywiście, że wszystko się uda. Republic City to miasto równości, damy sobie radę. – Pocałował ją w policzek, na co zadrżała. – Uśmiechnij się.

Zrobiła to.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział czwarty – Zemsta**

Minęły dwa miesiące.

Z początkowych zamiarów Noataka i Korry nie wyniknęło nic wielkiego. Planowany kilkudniowy pobyt u przypadkowo napotkanej rodziny przerodził się w nieco dłuższą wizytę, oczywiście za sprawą całkowicie _niespodziewanego_ przypadku. Pewnego dnia Korra i Hana wyszły na dwór i nie wracały przez długi czas; jak się później okazało, postanowiły urządzić bitwę na śnieżki trwającą przez kilka godzin. Obie wróciły zziębnięte i przemoczone, czego efektem były dwutygodniowe kuracje uzdrawiające serwowane przez panią Rin. W tym czasie Noatak zdążył przywiązać się do kobiety i męża, jednak z Haną nie znalazł wspólnego języka – czy to jej wcześniejsze zachowanie tak go zniechęciło, czy po prostu bał się utraty przyjaciółki – nie wiedział. Rozmawiali ze sobą, oczywiście, ale ich wymiany zdań za każdym razem stawały się suche, bez wyrazu, mimo że dziewczyna usiłowała to zmienić.

Noatak i Korra codziennie ze sobą dyskutowali, ale z jakiegoś powodu oboje unikali wzmianek o podróży do Republic City. Przez te dwa miesiące pokochali nową rodzinę i głównie dzięki temu chcieli pozostać na krańcu Północnego Plemienia Wody. Nikt ich nie znał, nie kojarzył, nie mógł odnaleźć i z powrotem ściągnąć do wiosek – właśnie dlatego byli dobrej myśli. Prócz tego każde z nich posiadało własne powody tej nieświadomej decyzji: młoda czarodziejka wody liczyła na to, że chłopak zapomni o nienawiści do magii i skoncentruje się na przeżyciu; on natomiast reagował na szczęście ukochanej i poświęcił własne plany, by móc częściej widzieć uśmiech na jej twarzy. Do czasu.

Młody mag wody po tygodniowym pobycie w obcym miejscu zaczął miewać koszmary z udziałem ojca. Nie umiał im zaradzić samodzielnie, więc czasem ktoś mu pomagał – czy to Korra - czy pani Rin. To kolejna rzecz, która sprawiła, że jego dziecięca strona kazała mu pozostać przy tej słodkiej, niewymagającej niczego kobiecie. Uwielbiał matkę Hany. Była mu bliska, jak niegdyś Sorano. Oferowała pomocną dłoń, kiedy tego najbardziej potrzebował i nie wahała się mu zaufać. Odwdzięczał się tym samym.

Kolejne sześć miesięcy tylko utwierdziło Noataka w przekonaniu, że życie z niegdyś całkowicie obcą rodziną opłaciło się. Odnalazł ciepło i miłość, których zawsze pragnął; kochającego ojca, kobietę przypominającą mu matkę i… siostrę. Po wielu dniach rozmyślań i rozmów, chłopak zaakceptował białowłosą dziewczynę i pozwolił na zbliżenie się do niej. Nie pożałował. Wspierała go, jakby byli rodzeństwem. Z czasem nauczyła się kontroli nad swoim ciałem i emocjami, co zdecydowanie poprawiło jej możliwości zawierania znajomości. Zażarcie kibicowała Korze i Noatakowi i często nagabywała ich, by wreszcie się ze sobą związali. Nic sobie z tego nie robili. Bo chociaż młoda czarodziejka pragnęła go najbardziej na świecie, bała się przyznać; a chłopak wcale tego nie ułatwiał. Przytulał ją, praktycznie nie opuszczał jej boku, ale nigdy nie zdecydował się na rozmowę o uczuciach. Korra nie powtórzyła, że go kocha; on nawet tego nie wyznał. Dlaczego? Nie odpowiedział sobie na to pytanie. Ukrywał uczucia, rzadko je wyjawiał, ale Korra… nie zasłużyła na niewiedzę. Przy takich przemyśleniach wzdychał głęboko, pocierał dłońmi skronie i mruczał: „Wkrótce, Korra. Wkrótce".

Niecałe trzy miesiące później coś zaczęło się zmieniać. Daiki często znikał, tłumacząc się wyjazdami do Republic City w jakichś „ważnych biznesowych sprawach". Żona i córka wierzyły mu bezgranicznie; tylko Noatak i Korra zdołali zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak, jak być powinno. Mężczyzna wracał poddenerwowany, nieco zaniepokojony. Wiele czasu spędzał w swoim pokoju, wypełniając różne papiery. Nigdy nie wyznał prawdy.

Miesiąc po tych wydarzeniach wszystko jakby wróciło do normy. Daiki przestał wyjeżdżać, nie opuszczał rodziny nawet na kilka minut. Kiedy ktoś musiał iść do pobliskiego jeziora po świeżą wodę, wybierali się całą gromadką; zdarzało się jednak, że Noatak i Korra przekonywali Rin i jej męża, że samotnie świetnie sobie poradzą. Z jakiegoś powodu im wierzyli.

Tak stało się i tym razem, tego feralnego dnia. Nikt nie podejrzewał nic na temat przyszłych wydarzeń. Zdawałoby się, że życie rodziny Daikiego w końcu się ułożyło…

— Niedługo wrócimy! – Korra uśmiechnęła się do stojącej przed domem Rin. Kobieta niepewnie ją objęła i pocałowała z czułością w policzek. To samo zrobiła z chłopakiem.

— Uważajcie na siebie – szepnęła. – Daiki czegoś nam nie mówi. Boję się, że stanie się coś złego.

— Wierzę, że to przeczucie jest wynikiem przewrażliwienia, mamo – powiedział cicho młody mag wody. – Ale będziemy ostrożni.

Od jakiegoś czasu Korra i Noatak głośno nazywali swoich gospodarzy rodzicami. Nie długo pracowali na to _wyróżnienie_, niemniej jednak uważali, że było warto. Namiastka własnego domu tuż pod nosem… któżby temu odmówił?

Wzięli do rąk po jednym wiadrze.

— Wracajcie szybko. – Rin pomachała im, gdy znajdowali się kilkanaście metrów od domu i weszła do środka, modląc się o ich bezpieczeństwo.

— Chyba i ona zauważyła, że z Daikim było coś nie tak – stwierdziła Korra.

— Masz racje – chłopak skinął głową – okropnie się o wszystkich martwi. To… nienaturalne.

— Nienaturalne? – roześmiała się cicho. – To bardzo naturalne. Nie wyobrażasz, jak ja się o ciebie martwiłam; przez cały czas, gdy mnie unikałeś, a już szczególnie kiedy chodziłeś z Tarrlokiem i ojcem na te… wyprawy. – Schowała za ucho uciekający kosmyk włosów. – Jak się okazuje, całkiem słusznie.

— Przepraszam za to – szepnął, patrząc na dziewczynę ciepło. – Cholernie przepraszam.

— To nie twoja wina… twój ojciec… to przecież on…

— Bzdura. Mogłem wcześniej go powstrzymać. Nie miał ze mną szans, opowiadałem ci przecież.

— Wcześniej nie byłeś w stanie go zaatakować, Noatak! – Korra z trudnością utrzymywała emocje na wodzy. - Być może to była jedyna okazja… wtedy, w nocy. Wykorzystałeś ją i jeśli się nie mylimy, Tarrlok i twoja matka mają święty spokój.

— Nawet jeśli, to nadal masz mi to za złe – zauważył, przyspieszając. Z trudnością go dogoniła. – Mylę się?

— Tak! – syknęła wściekle, ze złością rzucając swoje wiadro do przodu. Wylądowało kilka metrów przed nastolatkami. – Mylisz się! Tamtej nocy byłam na ciebie zdenerwowana, ale teraz? Naprawdę sądzisz, że po tym wszystkim co usłyszałam i wtedy, i później, mogę cię winić? – zamknęła oczy. Odetchnęła głęboko. – Przecież mnie znasz… powinieneś.

— To, że cię znam, nie oznacza, że wszystkie twoje reakcje są do przewidzenia. Nie tak daleko jak rok temu sądziłem, że uciekniesz, gdy poznasz prawdę o mnie. A teraz jesteś tu, ze mną, a ja nadal nie pojmuję tego, dlaczego zdecydowałaś się zostawić dla mnie dom i rodzinę.

Nawet wyznanie przez Korrę miłości nie tłumaczyło tej lekkomyślnej decyzji. Podświadomie zastanawiał się, co ostatecznie ją do tego skłoniło, ale nie znajdował żadnego logicznego wyjaśnienia. Nie przeszkadzała mu obecność dziewczyny, jednak gdzieś wewnątrz obawiał się, że ona wcale nie cieszy się ze swojego wyboru.

— Kocham cię – mruknęła, rumieniąc się mocno.

— To niczego nie tłumaczy. – Zdziwił się wyznaniem towarzyszki; z trudnością powstrzymał drżenie głosu przy wypowiadaniu tych słów. Czy nadszedł czas, by wreszcie przyznał się do swoich uczuć?

—Jesteś pewien? – podniosła wiadro ze śniegu i otrzepała je z białego puchu. – To tłumaczy tę część mojej decyzji, w której lekkomyślnie domagałam się od ciebie odpowiedzi. Reszta to strach o ciebie i o to, co zrobił z tobą twój cholerny ojciec. Nie mogłam cię zostawić na pastwę tego wszystkiego! Kto wie, co byś wtedy uczynił…

Otuliła się mocniej płaszczem, zerkając ostrożnie na zamyślonego Noataka. Młody mag zmarszczył mocno czoło i spojrzał przed siebie, mrużąc oczy. Jakieś dziwne odczucie kazało mu powiedzieć Korze o tym, że podziela jej uczucia i pocałować ją najmocniej, jak tylko potrafi. Przymknął powieki, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować. Minął rok od ich pierwszej, a zarazem ostatniej wymiany uczuć. Czarodziejka wciąż nie miała pojęcia, że Noatak ją kocha. Mogła się domyślić, w końcu odwzajemnił pocałunek, ale… czy aby na pewno to zrobiła? Może pomyślała, że to wpływ wydarzeń, emocji związanych z ucieczką z domu… Powinien wyprowadzić Korrę z błędu? Westchnął i przejechał wolną dłonią po twarzy. Tym razem nie wymruczał: „Wkrótce, Korra. Wkrótce". Nie zrobił nic, by się pohamować. Przynajmniej początkowo.

Odwrócił się do niej. Patrzyła na niego z dziwnym uśmiechem na ustach.

—Coś nie tak? – spytał.

— Nic a nic. – Zachichotała. – Po prostu… myślisz nad czymś zawzięcie. Chciałabym wiedzieć, co tak zajmuje twoją głowę.

— Ach tak? – uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Jesteś tego absolutnie pewna?

— Bardziej pewna chyba już nie będę. – Wywróciła oczami. – Poza tym, co to może by… - nie dokończyła.

Postawił wszystko na jedną kartę. Wypuścił z dłoni wiadro, chwycił Korrę za ramiona i pochylił się ku jej twarzy, delektując się rumieńcami wykwitającymi na policzkach dziewczyny. Ich oddechy przyspieszyły - czas jakby zwolnił swój morderczy bieg; liczyli się tylko oni i ta chwila.

— Co ty… - próbowała zapytać, ale usta Noataka uniemożliwiły jej to.

Wpatrywał się w oczy Korry z taką pasją, jakiej nie widziała u niego nigdy wcześniej. Nie był delikatny, od razu przejął kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, delektując się smakiem ust towarzyszki, która po raz kolejny odrzuciła wiadro, zarzuciła Noatakowi ręce na szyję i przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem, przymykając oczy z przyjemności.

Chłopak oderwał się od warg czarodziejki; przyłożył czoło do czoła dziewczyny. Oboje dyszeli ciężko, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

— Ja… dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – wyjąkała. – Przecież nigdy…

— Nie wiem, dlaczego teraz – przyznał – ale wiem, dlaczego w ogóle. Czekałem z tym zbyt długo.

— Noatak? – znieruchomiała, gdy jego dłonie znalazły się na jej talii. – Nie rozumiem…

— Chodźmy już. – Uśmiechnął się lekko i musnął ustami zaczerwieniony policzek Korry.

— Och… Racja, czekają na nas.

Był pewien, że usłyszał w głowie towarzyszki żal i tym razem doskonale rozumiał jego przyczynę. Nie powiedział, że ją kocha; coś go przed tym powstrzymało. Zrujnował ten idealny moment. _Idiota, idiota, idiota! _Nie sądził, że szybko zdoła się zebrać w sobie i zmusić do wyznania. Czyżby musiał minąć kolejny rok, by to ostatecznie wyjaśnić?

Nagle Korra wrzasnęła, sygnalizując Noatakowi, że coś jest nie tak; spojrzał w tym samym kierunku co ona, czyli w stronę miejsca zamieszkania Rin, Daikiego i Hany.

Ponad domem unosił się gęsty, czarny dym.

— Coś się stało! – krzyknął. – Musimy szybko wracać!

— Jak się tam dostaniemy? Nie ma szans, że zdążymy! – dziewczyna z przerażenia złapała chłopaka za rękę. – Chyba, że użyjesz magii…

Pragnął odpowiedzieć „nie", ale bezpieczeństwo rodziny było dla niego ważniejsze od solidarnościowych pobudek. Długi czas budował samokontrolę, ucząc się panować nad żywiołem w całkowicie nieszkodliwy sposób, a teraz, w jednym momencie, wszystkie mury miały runąć…

— Więc to zrobię – warknął, szokując tym przyjaciółkę. – Przytul się o mnie mocno i nie puszczaj, cokolwiek by się nie działo.

Skinęła głową i objęła go mocno. Noatak nabrał powietrza do płuc; jedną rękę założył na ramiona towarzyszki; przypomniał sobie odpowiednie ruchy dłoni i otworzył szeroko oczy. Machnął ręką. Śnieg pod ich stopami zaczął się poruszać, a oni razem z nim. Dziewczyna przymknęła powieki, chowając głowę w torsie towarzysza. Drżała. Bała się. Nie tylko ona.

Z każdą sekundą znajdowali się coraz bliżej. Uczucie strachu i niepokój o rodzinę Rin rosły. Co się wydarzyło w ich domu? Czyżby w tej części bieguna przebywali jacyś bandyci, gotowi zrabować to, co napotkają? A może całe zamieszanie ma związek z wcześniejszym zachowaniem Daikiego? Tyle pytań, na które odpowiedzi mieli dopiero poznać.

— Uważaj! – syknął Noatak, wykonując kolejny ruch ręką. – Zatrzymujemy się.

Nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać. Korra uczepiła się go kurczowo i przestała oddychać.

Nagle zwolnili. Śnieg pod ich nogami znieruchomiał.

Stali tuż przed domem zniszczonym przez najgroźniejszy i najbardziej znienawidzony na świecie żywioł - ogień. W większości pozostały z niego gruzy; ostały się tylko nieliczne ścianki, dające domownikom szansę na przetrwanie. Ze środka wydobywały się błagalne krzyki, płacz i skomlenie.

— Nie… - chłopak odsunął od siebie rozdygotaną dziewczynę. Jego ciało trzęsło się z niewypowiedzianej wściekłości; spalającej go od środka, krążącej w żyłach razem z krwią. Słyszał przyspieszone bicia serc Rin, Daikiego i Hany, wycieńczonych walką i błaganiami o pomoc. Umierali. Z ich płuc wydobywały się ostatnie oddechy, krew zwalniała swój szaleńczy bieg… - NIE! – wrzasnął i wbiegł między pozostałości po domu, nie dbając o ewentualne poparzenia czy rany po spadających częściach gruzu. – Cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie idź za mną! Schowaj się gdzieś! – w ostatniej chwili odwrócił się i krzyknął do Korry. Młoda czarodziejka początkowo kręciła głową, ale w końcu zdecydowała się na ucieczkę.

Słyszał także wodę i krew krążące po ciele kogoś innego, obcego; sądząc po ilości, prędkości i budowie, był to mężczyzna. Noatak szedł i używając magii wody gasił otaczający go ogień, jednocześnie planując najróżniejsze sposoby zniszczenia tego człowieka – najprawdopodobniej maga ognia. Nie myślał racjonalnie, miał przed oczyma jedynie chęć zemsty. Pochłonęła go ona tak bardzo, że nie zważał na swoje dotychczasowe postanowienia odnośnie korzystania z magii.

— Kimkolwiek jesteś – mruknął diabelskim tonem – idę po ciebie.

Przez rok zaznał tyle szczęścia w towarzystwie Korry, Rin, Daikiego i Hany. Znalazł upragnioną rodzinę i prawie od razu ją utracił. Zostawili go. Umarli. W tym samym momencie rozległ się szaleńczy śmiech zabójcy, jednak od razu zniknął, gdy wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna o dziwnych, pomarańczowych oczach zauważył idącego ku niemu chłopaka. Przekrwione oczy Noataka pokazywały nie mniej, nie więcej, niż czystą, niekontrolowaną niczym nienawiść, a twarz wykrzywiała się w gniewie.

— Więc jest was tu więcej… - mag ognia roześmiał się chłodno. – Tego nie przewidziałem… ale nie obawiaj się. Niedługo dołączysz do tej rodzinki. – Posłał ognistą kulę w stronę Noataka, który odparował ją z pomocą magii wody.

Chłopak nie chciał długiej walki. Interesowała go tylko zemsta za śmierć bliskich. Uniósł ręce w górę i pochylił się lekko do przodu, poruszając palcami w taki sposób, jakby grał na harfie. Ciało zabójcy uniosło się do góry, a kończyny zaczęły się wyginać w różnych kierunkach.

— Dlaczego ich zabiłeś? – zapytał, tak, by skomlący z bólu oprawca zdołał go usłyszeć.

— Ty… jesteś magiem krwi! – zakrzyknął nieznajomy. – Używasz tego… bez… pełni? Musisz być… ale… to niemożliwe… synem Yakone'a!

— Bardzo dobre spostrzeżenie – odparł cicho Noatak. – Odpowiedz na pytanie.

— Amon… a raczej Daiki… zniszczył mój warsztat w Republic City!

— Amon? – młody mag uniósł brwi do góry, zapamiętując to imię. – A to ciekawe… kontynuuj. – Z ironicznym uśmieszkiem goszczącym na ustach dodał do zestawu kilka wymyślnych tortur. – Jak masz na imię?

— Fujio – wyjąkał; łzy spływały ciurkiem po jego twarzy. – Prowadziłem nielegalną działalność… moi ludzie napadali magów i nie-magów… On to odkrył, wydał nas Avatarowi i reszcie…

— Więc zapowiedzieliście zemstę – dokończył chłopak, kręcąc z politowaniem głową. – Głupcy. Gdy reszta towarzyszy usłyszy, co się z tobą stało, nie uznają zabicia tej rodziny za zwycięstwo. – Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, łamiąc przeciwnikowi kręgosłup i niszcząc narządy wewnętrzne. Z ust Fujio nie wydobył się nawet jeden dźwięk, nim padł martwy na zniszczoną posadzkę.

— Matko… ojcze… - wyszeptał Noatak, krocząc ku spalonym ciałom ludzi, których uważał za rodziców. Nieopodal leżała Hana. Wszyscy zginęli z wyrazami smutku na twarzach. Z ledwością to dostrzegł; zwęglona skóra opadała co chwila na podłogę. – Siostro… - padł na kolana, uderzając pięściami o zniszczony grunt. – Przepraszam, że was nie uratowałem… - poczuł, jak wołają go łzy. Zgromadzone gdzieś wewnątrz duszy, rozpaczliwie krzyczały, prosząc o wyzwolenie. Normalnie nie pozwoliłby im na wypłynięcie, tym razem jednak nie zrobił nic, by je powstrzymać.

— Noatak? O mój Boże! – nawet reakcja Korry go do tego nie zmusiła. Kiedy zemdlała i zaczęła się przewracać, złapał ją w ramiona i przytulił do siebie mocno, ale nie zaprzestał płaczu. Bolało. Był na siebie wściekły. Nie zdążył. A wystarczyło zjawić się minutę wcześniej i zaatakować napastnika!

Wszystkie obmyślone lata wcześniej plany odnośnie magów i nie-magów zajęły jego umysł. Tego dnia po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy myślał o rewolucji i zmianie świata. Na lepsze. Dla dobra. By wszyscy byli równi i nie zdarzały się takie sytuacje jak ta tutaj, gdzie z powodu dokonania czegoś dobrego przez zwykłego człowieka, ginęła cała jego rodzina.

Dreszcz przebiegł po plecach chłopaka. Dopiero do niego dotarło, że nie dalej niż kilka minut wcześniej zabił człowieka. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zrobił tak okrutną i straszną rzecz. _Zasłużył na to, _pomyślał gniewnie, odgarniając dłonią kosmyk włosów z twarzy Korry. Strach objął jego ciało, zaciskając mocno swoje silne ramiona. _Korra. _Nie obchodziła go śmierć Fujio, tylko reakcja towarzyszki na całe zdarzenie. _Tym razem na pewno mnie zostawi. _Załkał i przytulił ją. Nie łudził się, że miłość zdoła tutaj cokolwiek zmienić. Dziewczyna mogła uznać go za niebezpiecznego i z obawy o własne życie uciec. I tylko dlatego żałował, że uśmiercił napastnika. _Zasłużył na to, _powtórzył w myślach, zerkając ze smutkiem na spopielałe ciała Rin, Daikiego i Hany.

— Przepraszam. – Wziął Korrę na ręce i podniósł się do pozycji stojącej. – Pomściłem was i zrobię to jeszcze nie raz, choć postaram się, by to nie był tak radykalny sposób. – Zaprzestał płaczu. – Obiecuję. Zrobię wszystko, by magowie zniknęli z tego świata.

Skoro tak bardzo cierpiał z powodu śmierci tej rodziny, jak czułby się, widząc martwe ciała Tarrloka i matki?

— Byłoby gorzej – powiedział z goryczą, wychodząc na świeże powietrze. Dym nadal unosił się znad ugaszonego domu. – Co mam zrobić dalej?

Zagubił się. Udanie się do Republic City na nowo stało się jego najwyższym priorytetem, tak samo, jak odnalezienie sposobu na wyrównanie magów, na oczyszczenie ich z nadanej odgórnie _nieczystości_.

— Jak to zrobić? – zapytał sam siebie, idąc do przodu. – Może tak samo, jak wcześniej… - żal ścisnął mu serce na wspomnienie wydarzeń sprzed kilku minut. – Muszę być silny – rzekł stanowczo, próbując zapomnieć o wszelkich przygnębiających uczuciach. – Dla planów. Dla Korry. – Zamknął oczy, oddychając głęboko.

Machnął ręką; śnieg pod jego nogami ponownie tego dnia zaczął się poruszać. Zdecydował. Nadszedł nowy okres w jego życiu.

—Republic City – uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego oczy błysnęły zwycięsko; gdzieś tam głęboko czaiło się szaleństwo. – Nadchodzimy.

* * *

Noatak nie wiedział, że Korra widziała całą scenę; nie tylko rozpacz z powodu śmierci nowej rodziny, ale także to, jak zabił tego mężczyznę. Dziewczyna, o dziwo, nie była na niego zła, a nawet stwierdziła w myślach, że tym razem postąpił słusznie, uwalniając świat od złego człowieka.

To wydarzenie spowodowało, że młoda czarodziejka po upadku w ramiona chłopaka doświadczyła pierwszych w życiu koszmarów. Wszystkie dotyczyły tego samego; Noataka, z radością wcielającego swój plan odnośnie magów i nie-magów w życie.

Obudziła się z krzykiem, w ramionach maga wody.

— Korra! – szepnął, pochylając się nad nią.

— Oni… naprawdę nie żyją… - wyjąkała, zauważając, że towarzysz któryś raz z kolei używa magii, by jak najszybciej przenieść ich w pobliże Republic City. – To nie był tylko koszmar… Odchodzimy stamtąd… prawda?

— Tak. Teraz już wiesz, dlaczego magowie muszą utracić swoje zdolności. Gdybym mógł odebrać je sobie…!

W pewnym sensie rozumiała pobudki przyjaciela; ale tylko częściowo. To nie magia powodowała problemy, a ludzie ją wykorzystujący.

— Przestań – mruknęła, zamykając oczy. – Jak długo już jedziemy?

— Kilka godzin – odparł. – Dam radę dłużej.

— Dałbyś, gdyby mnie tu nie było. Zróbmy postój.

— Ale…

— Proszę, Noatak. Musimy odpocząć i poukładać sobie to wszystko. Nie mieliśmy nawet czasu na żałobę.

Nie odzywał się przez około minutę, co dało Korze informacje, że chłopak jej nie posłuchał. Zamiast tego rozglądał się uważnie, jakby czegoś poszukując. Jak na zawołanie, tuż obok nich pojawiła się jaskinia.

Nagle skinął głową.

— Masz rację. Dziękuję. – Machnął ręką, podskoczył do góry i wylądował miękko na cienkiej warstwie śniegu. Ostrożnie ruszył w kierunku jaskini. Zajrzał do niej niepewnie; gdy upewnił się, że nikt jej nie zamieszkuje, wszedł do środka. Powitała go ciemność. Położył Korrę na chłodnej posadzce i pocałował ją w czoło. – Znajdę coś na opał, może coś upoluję.

— Po prostu odpocznij – jęknęła, łapiąc go za rękę. Nie przeszkadzał jej fakt, że jaskinia to najmniej wygodne miejsce na sen.

— Znajdę to, co pozwoli nam przetrwać noc i wrócę. Nie martw się.

Z trudnością to zrobiła. Kiedy Noatak wyszedł na zewnątrz, rozpłakała się jak małe dziecko. Emocje przytłoczyły ją.

— Dlaczego to tak boli? – krzyknęła.

Odpowiedziało tylko echo.


	5. Rozdział 5

_Witam!  
__Przez długi czas nie publikowałam nowego rozdziału… ale to poniekąd wina tego, że jestem okropnym leniem. Poprawię się… a przynajmniej postaram się to zrobić. Nie będę obiecywać, bo nie wiem, czy dotrzymam słowa.  
Dziękuję za komentarz! Jest mi bardzo miło. ;)  
__Mam już pomysły na dalsze wydarzenia po tym rozdziale... niewiele tego będzie, bo będę przeskakiwać w czasie, ale myślę, że pojawi się jeszcze około pięć rozdziałów. Potem kontynuacja, która wciąż jest w fazie dokładnego obmyślania. A jeśli nie kontynuacja, to, kto wie, może ruszę moje już dawno temu zaplanowane opowiadanie? Wszystko możliwe!  
__Do napisania tego rozdziału mocno zainspirował mnie ten komiks: niladhevan. deviantart art / Abnegation-01-311646252 . Jest to historia o tym, jak Porucznik dołączył do Amona; dlaczego to zrobił i jakie niosło to za sobą konsekwencje. Lieumon, pisząc krócej. xD_

_I przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, starałam się je wyeliminować. Na tyle, na ile się dało, zrobiłam to... ale zważcie na porę. Jest późno. Okropnie._

_Pozdrawiam serdecznie i zapraszam do czytania!_

**Przekleństwo. Jedno. To chyba nie tak źle, prawda?**

**Rozdział piąty – Szyderczy uśmiech losu**

Korra nienawidziła każdej chwili spędzonej w jaskini. Pod nieobecność Noataka - choć próbowała powstrzymywać łzy - płakała rzewnie, jakby od tego zależało jej życie. Wspomnienie zmarłej rodziny przynosiło ogromny ból i cierpienie, jakich nigdy nie doświadczyła. Z każdą sekundą czuła się jeszcze bardziej słaba, jeszcze bardziej _winna_. Gdyby nie te gierki odbywające się podczas podróży do jeziora, być może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej; zdążyliby powrócić do domu i uratować Rin, Daikiego i Hanę. Noatak najprawdopodobniej nie zabiłby tamtego człowieka. Nie przypomniałby sobie o swojej nienawiści odnośnie magów i ich zdolności – bo teraz, po tych smutnych wydarzeniach, na pewno to zrobił. Nie pragnąłby tak desperacko dostać się do Republic City. Żyliby w spokoju i harmonii, jak dotychczas. Bo pomimo początkowych spięć, wszyscy zdołali się wzajemnie pokochać i wytworzyć grube i nierozerwalne więzi zaufania. Korra nie przepadała za Haną, a niespełna tydzień po zawieszeniu broni zżyła się z nią tak mocno, jak nigdy z żadną dziewczynką z wioski. Nauczyła się o niej wiele i zrozumiała, że przyjaźń z nią nie zaszkodzi, a – kto wie – pomoże zyskać. Z Rin i Daikim poszło znacznie łatwiej i szybciej; ci ludzie od początku traktowali przybyszy jak własne dzieci.

Oddaliby za siebie życie. Każde z nich, bez wyjątku. Rin, Daiki i Hana w pewnym sensie to zrobili… Okrutny mag ognia, który ich zabił, zasłużył sobie na najwyższy wymiar kary, a jeśli nie na śmierć, to na odebranie zdolności – z tym Korra się zgodziła. Ale nie wszyscy magowie tacy byli! Istnieli też ci dobrzy, pomocni i uczciwi, wykorzystujący swoje moce w całkowicie nieszkodliwych celach. Noatak musiał to widzieć!

— Co będzie dalej? – rzuciła w przestrzeń, nie oczekując odpowiedzi.

Westchnęła i usiadła przy kamiennej ścianie, opierając się o nią plecami. Przejechała dłonią po wilgotnym podłożu i uniosła ją; woda spłynęła z kamieni i wzleciała do góry, kilka sekund potem opadając na swoje miejsce. Właśnie takie przypadkowe działania pokazywały Korze, że była magiem wody. Żywioł, którym władała, podążał za nią, gdy wystarczająco się skupiła, jednak nigdy nie służył jej do walki czy obrony. Nie znała żadnych ruchów mogących pomóc. Sama do tego doprowadziła, ale teraz, będąc w niebezpiecznej podróży z człowiekiem gotowym zrobić wszystko, by wyeliminować magów, żałowała, że nigdy nie poprosiła o kilka lekcji. Kogokolwiek. Jeśli nie sam Noatak, to Tarrlok z pewnością by pomógł. Nawet żona Yakone'a i biologiczni rodzice potrafili więcej, niż ona…. Zamknęła oczy i pozytywniejszymi myślami usiłowała wyrzucić z umysłu wspomnienia rodziców, Sorano, Tarrloka, ale też Rin, Daikiego i Hany. Wbrew temu, co wcześniej mówiła i robiła, dotarło do niej, że to absolutnie nie był czas na opłakiwanie opuszczonych i zmarłych, przynajmniej dla niej. Całą swoją uwagę powinna poświęcać Noatakowi – starać się przemówić mu do rozsądku i powstrzymywać od groźnych czynów. W dopiero co zniszczonym domu upewniła się, że jej przyjaciel jest zdolny do wszystkiego i nie cofnie się przed niczym, by zrealizować swoje zamysły.

Nadeszła pora, by pokazała ukrytą wewnątrz niej siłę. Dość użalania się nad parszywym losem. _Działanie czas zacząć._

* * *

Wioska, na którą po drodze natrafił, była stara, ale całkowicie różniła się od tych, jakie widywał wcześniej – miała nie tylko cieplejszą temperaturę niż te znajdujące się na biegunie, ale także umiejscowiona została na całkowicie bezśnieżnym gruncie. Tam, w dużych odstępach od siebie, stały różnych wielkości drewniane chatki zamieszkiwane przez wieloosobowe rodziny. Na drodze wyłożonej kamieniami odbywały się wielorodzajowe targi – od jedzenia począwszy, skończywszy na dodatkach do ubrań. Gdzieś pomiędzy tymi straganami stała półka z mnóstwem białych masek. Noatak przyjrzał się temu, uśmiechnął się chłodno i pomyślał: „Idealne". Zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do stoiska i dotknął najbliżej leżącej maski opuszkami palców. Czyżby nadszedł czas, by w końcu skonfrontował się ze swoim przeznaczeniem? Był świadom tego, że gdy założy maskę, nie będzie już tylko osobą… stanie się symbolem wybawienia i wolności dla wszystkich nie-magów – że nadejdzie dzień, gdy zdobędzie wielu wyznawców i razem z nimi postara się wprowadzić w życie te wartości, jednak… to nie takie proste. Plan, który kształtował przez lata doświadczeń z ojcem - jego opowieściami, a także spotkaniami z innymi magami wody - posiadał olbrzymią lukę: brak możliwości odebrania wszystkim magom ich mocy. Jeśli istniała szansa, by ktokolwiek poza Avatarem posiadł tę mądrość, Noatak o niej nie wiedział – a nawet gdyby, to nim magowie zostaliby schwytani i odpowiednio ukarani, musiałby ponownie nauczyć się kontroli nad nadanymi mu odgórnie umiejętnościami; później odbyć kursy zaawansowanych sztuk walki. Może styl wojowniczek Kyoshi, jak również blokowanie chi? Bardzo przydatne… _Dlaczego ja wcześniej na to nie wpadłem? _Pomyślał gniewnie, mrużąc groźnie oczy. Umiejętność obrony okazałaby się dla nie-magów kuszącą propozycją dołączenia do grupy pragnącej zwalczać magię… wspomogłoby to także taktykę propagandową. Jeśli ludzie wierzyliby, że ich przywódca, tak jak oni, jest nie-magiem, zdecydowanie bardziej ufaliby mu i jego intencjom. Uwierzyliby jeszcze mocniej, jeśli ich lider miałby za sobą traumatyczne przeżycia – jak atak magów ognia na jego rodzinę. Chłopak zerknął na maski i przyłożył dłoń do nasady nosa, masując go lekko. To miejsce dało mu tyle genialnych pomysłów… czy to tutaj powinien rozpocząć głosić swoje kontrowersyjne poglądy?

Rozmyślanie przerwał mu czyjś bolesny, niemal błagalny krzyk i gromkie śmiechy. Obrócił głowę w stronę, z której dobiegał hałas, dostrzegając w oddali czarnowłosego mężczyznę leżącego w na ziemi i dwóch magów – ognia i wody – atakujących go zawzięcie. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna z krótkimi, ledwo zauważalnymi wąsami – najprawdopodobniej rolnik – usiłował się bronić, jednak był całkowicie bezradny przeciwko wrogo nastawionym ludziom.

— Boli? – zapytał mag wody, stawiając nogę na ramieniu zmęczonego mężczyzny. – Sam się o to prosiłeś! – roześmiał się chłodno, pochylając się lekko do przodu. – Chcesz, żebym przestał? Cóż… - udał, że się zamyślił. – Wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to oddać swoje pole. Proste. – Przez swoją teatralność oprawcy nie zauważyli, że leżący mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę po znajdujący się nieopodal kij. Czarnowłosy machnął kijem przed zaskoczoną twarzą maga wody i ostatkiem sił podniósł się z wilgotnej ziemi. – Ech! Wciąż się ruszasz? – mężczyzna z poważnym wyrazem twarzy zgiął prawą nogę w kolanie i rozpołowił na niej trzymany w ręku kij. Spojrzał na przeciwników z nienawiścią. – Faktycznie jesteś wytrzymały! – mag wody przywołał wodę z najbliższego zbiornika, uśmiechając się przy tym obleśnie. Nagle czarnowłosy zaatakował przełamanym kijem niczego niespodziewającego się maga ognia, raniąc go boleśnie w policzek. – Cholera! – mag wody wykonał kilka ruchów, a woda z jego rąk uformowała się w kulę i poszybowała do rolnika, uniemożliwiając mu oddychanie. – Ty mały chuju… - wyszeptał, zerkając kątem oka na zranionego towarzysza.

Obserwujący to ludzie nie robili nic poza komentowaniem całego wydarzenia różnymi słowami. Niektórzy byli przerażeni; jeszcze inni uważali, że zmęczony człowiek sobie na to zasłużył i to właśnie ci śmiali się gromko razem z oprawcami. Tylko Noatak zaciskał dłonie w pięści i zgrzytał zębami ze złości na widok magów nadużywających swoich zdolności na niewinnym nie-magu. Działo się dokładnie to, o czym słyszał od ojca, czego skrycie się obawiał i co pragnął wyeliminować.

Musiał pomóc temu rolnikowi. Nie widział innej możliwości; mężczyzna był bliski uduszenia się.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na maski, jednocześnie rejestrując, że przy straganie nie ma sprzedawcy. Szczególnie jedna maska przyciągnęła jego wzrok – idealnie dopasowana do twarzy Noataka, z szyderczym uśmieszkiem wyciętym w miejscu ust. Perfekcyjna. Oczywiście, że nie chciał zakładać jej ze względu na strach – bo wcale nie bał się tych słabych magów. Robił to, bo wiedział, że po odparciu napastników na pewno znajdą się ludzie gotowi go odnaleźć i podążyć za nim, szerząc wokół jego idee. Chociażby ten mężczyzna walczący właśnie o życie… Zapiął płaszcz, dziękując opatrzności za to, że rankiem postanowił go zabrać, i zarzucił kaptur na głowę.

Wolnym krokiem przeszedł przez tłum ludzi i zmrużył oczy, podchodząc do zadowolonych z siebie oprawców. Usiłowali go zaatakować, ale zbyt późno zorientowali się o nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwie. Krew w ich żyłach przyspieszyła, tak samo, jak bicie serc… ci ludzie mieli serca? _Zimne jak lód… _Wystarczyły po trzy silne ciosy w brzuchy, by powalić nieprzyjaciół. _Treningi z ojcem do czegoś jednak się przydały_, pomyślał, _dobrze, że nie stawiał tylko na magię. _Razem z nimi upadł czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Wystarczyły dwie sekundy, by podniósł się do pozycji klęczącej i wyszeptał:

— Jak… jak ty to zrobiłeś? Jak blokowanie chi, tylko… zupełnie nie tak…

Noatak roześmiał się sucho, ale nie odpowiedział, przyglądając się mu uważnie. Miał rozcięcia na całej twarzy, z których sączyła się krew. Prócz tego całe jego ciało zdobiły mniejsze i większe blizny, najprawdopodobniej pozostałości po podobnych zatargach. W jakiś sposób młodemu magowi wody było żal tego nieszczęśnika… ale już wystarczająco mu pomógł. Nieznajomy musiał zebrać siły – teraz z pewnością nie zrobi nic, by porozmawiać ze swoim wybawicielem.

— Lepiej stąd odejdź. To nie zatrzyma ich na długo.

Chłopak odwrócił się i ruszył, przypominając sobie, że nadal nie znalazł nic przydatnego do zjedzenia czy rozpalenia ogniska. Korra z pewnością się zamartwiała i kto wie, czy nie wyruszyła, by go odszukać. Westchnął miękko i zerknął katem oka na mężczyznę z wąsami. Nie odszedł z miejsca bójki, przypatrując się ze zdziwieniem odchodzącemu od niego Noatakowi. _Dlaczego się mnie nie posłuchał?! Ci kretyni nie będą wiecznie nieprzytomni!_ Poprawił wiązanie maski tak, by nie spadła mu z twarzy.

* * *

Noatak sądził, ze po całym tym zdarzeniu nie otrzyma od nikogo żadnej pomocy – jak bardzo się pomylił! Nim odszedł, jedna ze starszych kobiet przebywających w wiosce odciągnęła go na bok i wręczyła mu skórzaną torbę wypełnioną owocami i drewnem na opał.

— Dobrze, że ktoś wreszcie pokazał im ich miejsce, nawet, jeśli to zamaskowany nieznajomy – powiedziała, w jej głosie krył się żal. Prawdopodobnie chciała zobaczyć, z kim ma do czynienia i czy dobrze robi, ofiarowując mu podarek. – Jest coś w tobie… coś, co daje mi nadzieję, że na tym świecie są jeszcze dobrzy ludzie. A teraz idź. Ci mężczyźni spróbują cię odszukać.

— Dziękuję za wszystkie te ciepłe słowa i pomoc – pozdrowił ją ukłonem – choć nie wiem, jak pani się domyśliła, że tego potrzebuję. – Wskazał podbródkiem torbę, którą przewiesił sobie przez ramię.

— Jesteś młody! – otworzyła szerzej oczy. – Bardzo młody. Może to i lepiej. – Uśmiechnęła się spokojnie. – Powiedzmy, że się tego domyśliłam. Mało kto zagląda tu w innym celu… - pokręciła głową. – Wracaj tam, skąd przyszedłeś.

— Jestem pewien, że w przyszłości jakoś się pani odwdzięczę. – Pozdrowił ją jeszcze raz. – Dziękuję.

* * *

Kroczył ku jaskini już od pół godziny; teren, po którym stąpał, zaczął zmieniać się na bardziej górzysty i ośnieżony, choć temperatura powietrza pozostawała w normie. _Dziwne, _rozejrzał się wokół i zamknął oczy, próbując wyczuć bicie serca Korry, co jednocześnie naprowadziłoby go na trop jaskini. Uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy odczuł wibracje powietrza. Rozpoznałby je wszędzie. Ale… zmarszczył brwi i skupił się mocniej. Ktoś za nim szedł. Kojarzył ten przepływ krwi, jednak nie wiedział, z kim może mieć do czynienia. Dobrze słyszalny chód ludzki zaalarmował go, że nieproszony towarzysz jest tuż za nim. Przystanął i przekręcił głowę w bok. Widział za sobą mężczyznę, którego uratował w wiosce. Prychnął, niezadowolony z jego obecności; gdzieś wewnątrz poczuł chorą satysfakcję z powodu pociągnięcia za sobą kogoś, choćby tak zmarnowanego, jak ten człowiek.

— Znowu ty? – zapytał głośno. Tym razem mężczyzna wyglądał o wiele lepiej… miał na sobie nowe, czyste ubranie i żadnych śladów krwi na ciele. Zdawał się być także wypoczęty. Zatrzymał się kilka kroków za Noatakiem:

— Ja… ja muszę wiedzieć – odparł rolnik, wahając się przed zadaniem pytania. – Dlaczego mi pomogłeś?

— Poszedłeś za mną tylko po to, by to powiedzieć? Zabawne. Ale nie zrozum mnie źle… nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie. – _Zrobiłem to, bo nadszedł czas, by rozpocząć wprowadzenie mojego planu w życie. _

— Wiec _dlaczego_?

— Ponieważ nade wszystko… nienawidzę magów. – Chłopak uniósł rękę i zacisnął ją w pięść. – Pewnego dnia – obniżył głos – uwolnię świat od ich tyranii.

— Pomogę ci – powiedział mężczyzna, z dziwną nadzieją w głosie. Noatak zacisnął powieki i odetchnął głęboko.

— Och… naprawdę? – uśmiechnął się ironicznie, odwracając całym ciałem do nieznajomego. – „Pomożesz" mi? – przyłożył dłoń do maski, imitując gest zastanowienia. Złożona propozycja była nader interesująca, ale zdecydowanie przedwczesna. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by mężczyzna dowiedział się, z kim rozmawia. Nie, Noatak musiał naprowadzić go na inny trop, wymyślić szybko coś, co pozwoli mu zachować anonimowość. Jednocześnie postanowił nieco wypróbować rolnika. – Wzruszające. Spójrz na siebie… Zostawić wszystko za sobą, by pójść za nieznajomym. – Podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem. – Czy to chluba? A może… pragniesz uległości? – spojrzał w jego zaskoczone oczy. _To chyba nie zadanie dla niego… _– Lepiej wracaj na swoją farmę.

— Nie mogę. Oni… - rolnik pochylił głowę, trzęsąc się z wściekłości – wrócili, by podpalić moją ziemię. Była nędzna, zresztą… nienawidziłem jej od czasu śmierci mojej żony… Teraz to była jedyna rzecz do pozostawienia… Myślę, że już po wszystkim. Nie mam nic, z czym mogę się borykać. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. Chłopak uniósł brwi do góry, zszokowany zachowaniem mężczyzny. – Wiedziałem… To było coś w tobie, co kazało mi cię odnaleźć! W całym moim życiu spotykałem ludzi z drobnymi celami, małostkowymi i egoistycznymi poglądami na świat. Ale ty jesteś inny, chociaż słyszę po głosie, że jesteś młody. – Podniósł głowę. – Rzeczy… muszą się zmienić. To jest to, w co wierzę. Chcę…

— Równości? – Noatak uśmiechnął się ponownie, tym razem usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedziami rolnika.

— Tak. – Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiła się determinacja. – Wiem, że jesteś młody. Ale mamy wspólny cel i warto, byśmy razem zrealizowali to, o czym marzymy. Jesteś silny… dlatego w ciebie wierzę. Również przeżyłeś wiele złego związanego z magią. Czuję to. Ja… to przez magów ziemi straciłem żonę. Zginęła podczas walki tych dwóch… nawet się nie wahali, nie żałowali tego!

— Dlatego pragniesz zemsty – mruknął poważnie zaskoczony chłopak. – Dlatego chcesz za mną podążać. To… niespodziewane. – Zerknął na niebo. Ściemniało się coraz bardziej. Korra z pewnością mocno się martwiła. – I nieco przedwczesne. Nie możesz ze mną iść.

— Nie mogę? Dlaczego? – desperacja pobrzmiewająca w głosie tego nieszczęśnika sprawiła, że Noatakowi było go żal jeszcze bardziej, niż wcześniej. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić na to, by razem udali się do jaskini. Jeśli niespodziewanie mężczyzna poznałby całą prawdę…

— Bo muszę jak najszybciej dostać się do Republic City. Będziesz mnie spowalniał. – Skłamał, myśląc zawzięcie nad czymś, co pomogłoby stojącemu przed nim mężczyźnie. – Ale… mam pewien pomysł. Mój… przyjaciel – skarcił się wewnętrznie za to, co przyszło mu do głowy; dość ryzykowny pomysł, ale jedyny, na jaki wpadł w tak krótkim czasie – podróżuje ze swoją przyjaciółką. Niedawno stracili opiekunów i również zmierzają do Republic City. Mógłbyś się do nich przyłączyć. Oni wskażą ci drogę i powiedzą o mnie, gdy nadejdzie czas.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł…

— Albo idziesz z moimi przyjaciółmi i spotykasz mnie w Republic City, albo zostajesz tutaj. Wybór jest prosty, mam rację?

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

— Jak mam ich znaleźć?

— Idź drogą, którą do tej pory kroczyłeś, ale odczekaj godzinę, nim wyruszysz. I nie pytaj dlaczego, i tak nie odpowiem. – Noatak odwrócił się, rozejrzał uważnie i ruszył przed siebie, próbując skupić się na wyczuciu przepływu krwi Korry.

— O kogo mam pytać, kiedy już ich znajdę? – przystanął, słysząc za sobą głos rolnika. Ponownie został rozproszony i miał chwilową ochotę skrzywdzić natręta.

— Pytaj o… - mag wody zamyślił się, szukając odpowiedniej nazwy dla swojego alter ego. _Oczywiście! Imię, o którym wspominał tamten mag ognia… _- Amona. Jak mówiłem, nim wyruszysz, odczekaj godzinę. Porozmawiam z nimi, więc będą spodziewać się, że ktoś do nich dołączy. Odnajdę was w odpowiednim czasie.

— Dziękuję – szepnął mężczyzna z wdzięcznością.

— Nie czas na to – odparł Noatak, zniecierpliwiony przedłużającą się rozmową. – Do zobaczenia…

— Feng. – Przedstawił się szybko nieznajomy.

— Feng. – Powtórzył po nim. – Tak…

Wrócił do wędrówki, zdecydowanie przyspieszając, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do jaskini. Korra musiała dowiedzieć się o ewentualnym gościu i tym, że w odpowiednim czasie może on być bardzo pomocny w równoważeniu świata.

Nie minęło pół godziny, a Noatak dotarł do jaskini. Przed wejściem do wnętrza zdjął z siebie płaszcz i włożył do niego maskę, składając go w kostkę i chowając do torby otrzymanej od staruszki z wioski.

— Noatak? Czy to ty? – kiedy dobiegł go głos Korry, odetchnął głęboko i wkroczył do środka, szukając wzrokiem przyjaciółki. Odnalazł ją tuż przy wejściu; siedziała oparta o ścianę i spoglądała ze smutkiem na chłopaka. – Długo cię nie było. Coś się stało?

— W pewnym sensie. – Przeczesał dłonią włosy i usiadł obok Korry, po czym zdjął torbę z ramienia i wyjął z niej kilka drewien i patyk, wystarczająco gruby, by rozpalić ognisko bez większych problemów. Za pomocą magii wody odciągnął z kawałka ziemi wodę; po niespełna minucie w jaskini zajarzyło się światło, dając możliwość obejrzenia jej wnętrza.

— Skąd masz tę torbę i… to wszystko? – dziewczyna zapytała ostrożnie, sięgając ręką do torby. Chłopak zerknął na to kątem oka, ale nie zamierzał jej powstrzymywać. Lepiej, by sama zaczęła rozmowę na temat tego, co odnajdzie.

Z jej ust wydobył się zduszony krzyk, kiedy wyciągnęła płaszcz, a z niego wypadła biała, przerażająca maska. Odbiła się z łoskotem od kamieni i wylądowała na ziemi – o dziwo – niezniszczona.

— Co to… skąd ty to… co to ma znaczyć? – powiedziała cicho Korra, chwytając maskę i przyglądając się jej z przestrachem. – Skąd ją masz? – spojrzała na przyjaciela, mrużąc groźnie oczy.

— Z wioski – odpowiedział wymijająco. – Ale to nie jest istotne. – Wyjął z torby jabłko. - Istotne jest to, dlaczego ją mam.

— Więc nie mów zagadkami i wyjaśnij mi to! – syknęła.

— W wiosce doszło do bijatyki pomiędzy nie-magiem, rolnikiem, a dwoma magami, władającymi ziemią i wodą. Nikt nie chciał mu pomóc, prócz mnie, a że ci mężczyźni nie byli zbyt silni fizycznie, otrzymali ode mnie po trzy ciosy, najpierw jednak wziąłem tę maskę i ukryłem twarz. Na pewno nie na długo ich to powaliło, aczkolwiek tamten rolnik zdążył uciec. Zdążył, bo odnalazł mnie, kiedy tu wracałem i mówił, że może mi pomóc w wyrównaniu świata. Czy sądzisz, że mógłbym przegapić taką okazję na choć częściowe zrealizowanie planów? – roześmiał się chłodno. – Nie sądzę.  
Opowieść Noataka sprawiła, że młoda czarodziejka zamyśliła się.

— A łudziłam się, że już o tym zapomniałeś… - potarła dłońmi zmęczone oczy. – Nie dziwię się, że zainterweniowałeś. To było szlachetne z twojej strony, tym bardziej, że zrobiłeś to bez magii. Ale czy z powodu dwóch opryszków warto pragnąć wyeliminowania magii?

Tego było za wiele. Czy ta dziewczyna naprawdę nic nie rozumiała? Nie dostrzegała wokół siebie żadnego zła?! Odłożył spokojnie jabłko i z nadzwyczajną prędkością złapał przyjaciółkę za ramiona, patrząc jej prosto w te głębokie, niebieskie, przestraszone oczy.

— Korra, czy do ciebie nic nie dociera?! Mój ojciec był magiem i siał zniszczenie, dokładnie tak samo, jak ten mag ognia, którego wykończyłem po tym, jak zabił Rin, Daikiego i Hanę! Dokładnie tak samo, jak ci, których pokonałem dzisiaj! Dokładnie tak samo, jak ci, którzy odebrali temu rolnikowi żonę i gospodarstwo! Stracił wszystko tylko z powodu tego, że nie mógł się bronić, bo wrogowie byli w posiadaniu czegoś, czego on nigdy nie posiądzie. Magii żywiołów. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek zdołam doprowadzić do tego, że magowie będą musieli ukrywać się, bo w przeciwnym razie zostaną zmuszeni do oddania swoich mocy, ale czy nie sądzisz, że nie-magowie zasługują na możliwość obrony, na kogoś, kto pomoże im w codziennym życiu, nauczając i wyjaśniając?

— Ja… - westchnęła. – Masz rację, Noatak. Nie-magowie zasługują na to, by móc się bronić i walczyć o swoje. Ale nie wszyscy magowie są źli, cały czas ci to powtarzam. Jeśli… - zacięła się, poszukując odpowiednich słów - … cóż… ci, którzy nie potrafią obchodzić się ze swoimi zdolnościami, zasługują na ich odebranie. Zgadzam się z tym, bo po co mają siać niezgodę i spustoszenie? Ale nie wszyscy to robią. Niektórzy w ogóle nie korzystają z magii, jak ja, a niektórzy używają jej tylko do leczenia czy rozpalenia ogniska… Pomyśl nad tym. Nie wiesz, czy jest sposób, by ktoś poza Avatarem mógł zaprowadzić równowagę, ale po co masz beznadziejnie tego poszukiwać, jeśli to nie ma żadnego sensu? Jeśli wskażesz Avatarowi złych ludzi, on się nimi zajmie…

_Wciąż nic nie rozumie, _pomyślał, puszczając ją i zbliżając się do ogniska.

— Ten mężczyzna, o którym mówiłem, idzie do nas – przerwał ciszę, wyciągając rękę – proszę, oddaj maskę.

Wykonała polecenie, z radością podając przyjacielowi przerażającą maskę. Noatak ponownie owinął ją płaszczem i wysypał z torby jabłka, by móc położyć ubranie na samym jej dnie.

— Dlaczego? – Korra zamknęła oczy, opierając się o skalistą ścianę. _Wcale jej ta wiadomość nie zdziwiło?_ _Dziwne_.

— Bo tego chciał. Bo nie ma domu, tak samo, jak my. Bo możemy sobie nawzajem pomóc –

odrzekł. – Ale nie wie, że to ja jestem chłopakiem w masce. Nie możesz mu tego powiedzieć, rozumiesz?

— Niespodziewane! – prychnęła ironicznie, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Może dowiem się czegoś jeszcze?!

— Nie sądzę.

Zamilkli. Korra zerknęła na jabłka, kiedy poczuła burczenie w brzuchu.

— Jedz. – Noatak zachęcił ją. – Na pewno jesteś głodna.

Niechętnie sięgnęła po jabłko.

* * *

Dwie godziny minęły bardzo szybko. Korra w końcu przestała złościć się na przyjaciela i pozwoliła mu się przytulić; niedługo potem zasnęła z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy - jakby wciąż chowała urazę.

Nagle Noatak wyczuł bicie serca i krew pulsującą w czyichś żyłach. Myślał o tym od długiego czasu, co sprawiło, że od razu rozpoznał właściciela. _Feng_. Uśmiechnął się miękko, pocałował dziewczynę w czoło i położył ją na ziemi. Chwycił jedno z drewien i zapalił je ogniem z ogniska, wychodząc na zewnątrz. Rozejrzał się uważnie wokół, czekając na pojawienie się mężczyzny. Po kilku minutach go dostrzegł. Kiedy stali już przed sobą, zaczął:

— Amon mówił, że się zjawisz. Feng, prawda? Jestem Noatak, miło cię poznać. – Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i wyciągnął rękę, którą nieznajomy ujął z dziwną ufnością. W jego oczach wciąż czaiła się nadzieja i wiara w możliwość zaprowadzenia zmian na świecie.

— Ciebie również, młodzieńcze.

— Wejdź do środka i prześpij się. Jutro z samego rana wyruszamy. – Zaprowadził mężczyznę do ogniska, przy którym spała Korra. – To Korra. Jest zmęczona, dlatego nie może cię powitać. Tyle się ostatnio działo… - pokręcił głową. – Cóż, jest już późno. Przyda nam się odpoczynek. Jeśli masz jakieś pytania, odpowiemy na nie jutro.

— Dziękuję – wychrypiał mężczyzna, pozdrawiając Noataka ukłonem. Chwilę potem położył się przy ognisku, próbując przenieść się do krainy Morfeusza.

Chłopak usiadł obok Korry i przyjrzał się z uwagą rolnikowi. Miał ochotę skakać z radości.

Całe szczęście, że maska choć częściowo tłumiła jego głos. W przeciwnym razie Feng od razu by go rozpoznał.


	6. Przerwa

Nie chciałam zostawiać was bez informacji, dlatego piszę od razu, póki jeszcze mam ochotę się tu logować – robię sobie przerwę od publikowania opowiadań w sieci. Nie dlatego, że dostałam jakąś gorszą opinię, bo takiej już od kilku miesięcy nie miałam. Sprawa jest inna. Przytłaczają mnie możliwości, które mogłabym wykorzystać w historiach, ilość ulubionych fandomów codziennie się zwiększa, nowe pomysły napływają do głowy. To już drugi raz w ciągu pięciu lat, kiedy potrzebuję takiej przerwy, ale… przynajmniej wiem, że kiedyś wrócę. Jak tylko ponownie zyskam spokój i chęci.

Nie jestem pewna, ile mnie nie będzie. Dzień, dwa, tydzień, dwa tygodnie, miesiąc, dwa miesiące, rok. Wszystko może się nagle zmienić. Wcale się nie zdziwię, jeśli niedługo coś tu opublikuję – z pewnością będzie mi potrzebna jakaś odskocznia od liceum. I piszę „opublikuję"… bo wcale nie zamierzam przestać pisać. Ale to historie dla rozluźnienia, nie do pokazywania w sieci. Z resztą, wszystko się okaże później, jak tylko znowu się tu odezwę.

Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie będę odwiedzać waszych blogów, więc wszelkie powiadomienia pozostawiajcie pod tą notką. Z góry dziękuję.

Pozdrawiam serdecznie i przepraszam za tę nieskładną wiadomość…


End file.
